If Everything Had Been Different
by Lady K Rox
Summary: COMPLETE - In OUT OF TIME,Veronica and Challenger make a surprising discovery in the jungle:a baby. But if after the conclusion of the episode other events happened bringing a new and unexpected resident at treehouse? CHAPTER 14 IS UP! - COMPLETE
1. Your children are not your children

**IF EVERYTHING HAD BEEN DIFFERENT – INTRODUCTION**

**AUTHOR: Lady F., Lady K, TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER:** All of the characters of the show "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" are property of John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, and Richmel Productions.

**SPOILERS: OUT OF TIME**

To all people who write or read _Fics_ keeping _TLW_ **alive**.

Special thanks to Nay

We hope you like what you are reading as much as we like to write.

Note: This is a completed fic.

English is not our first language so please be nice and review.

Also in Portuguese: _"Se Tudo Fosse Diferente"_

* * *

**Your children are not your children.**

Khalil Gibran

Your children are not your children.

They are the sons and daughters of Life's longing for itself.

They come through you but not from you,

And though they are with you, yet they belong not to you.

You may give them your love but not your thoughts.

For they have their own thoughts.

You may house their bodies but not their souls,

For their souls dwell in the house of tomorrow, which you cannot visit, not even in your dreams.

You may strive to be like them, but seek not to make them like you.

For life goes not backward nor tarries with yesterday.

You are the bows from which your children as living arrows are sent forth.

The archer sees the mark upon the path of the infinite, and He bends you with His might that His arrows may go swift and far.

Let your bending in the archer's hand be for gladness;

For even as he loves the arrow that flies, so He loves also the bow that is stable.

Book _The Prophet_

* * *

In _OUT OF TIME_, Veronica, Challenger makes a surprising discovery in the jungle: a baby.

... But if after the conclusion of the episode other events happened bringing a new and unexpected resident at treehouse?

* * *

**_"Your children are not your children."_**

_Khalil Gibran – **'The Prophet'**_

_

* * *

_

Veronica looked saddened the departure of the ape woman and her baby. "HER baby, not mine". She had already begun to stick that innocent and sweet little creature, and she knew, however, that nor everything was to be as she wanted.

She followed the way back to the treehouse thinking about the great change that had happened in her life in such little time, and as she had discovered feelings that she didn't imagine that could have, when a horror scream stopped her.

Without hesitating, Veronica ran until the origin of the sound and then she found the ape woman, already wound, with the baby in her lap, surrounded by two raptors.

She removed the two knives that she brought in the waist and she threatened them so that they moved away, however the smell of blood already poked their instincts and the young woman knew that they would not give up easily. She threw one of the knives in the jugular of the most ferocious of them, that struggled before falling dead on the ground.

Also remained one. More and more furious and already smelling of its quite bloody prey, the animal, didn't have any intention of leaving.

Veronica threw the last knife that she had in the animal, however, without success. Now she was unarmed and being corner, with the ape woman and her baby. Unless she acted fast, it was a question of time so that they were surround and defenseless. She pushed the woman so that she hid herself for among the roots of a fig tree. Then she caught some earth, threw in the raptor's eyes and immediately ran attracting the animal for herself. She had moved the animal away of the baby. But what about herself? Her opponent was not interested to give up. At the end of her jump, she found a lance, probably of the ape woman that agonized. She got a caper and she fell lying, the raptor came with all its hunger to attack her, but before it could savor its hunt, Veronica got right it with the lance that still fell to your side dashing in her. Alleviated, she rested and let herself to calm down breathing breathless.

The ape woman was very weak among the roots. In the anguish of protecting him, she held the baby as a snake to a branch. Veronica looked at the woman's wound: the cut had been deep and bled so much. And she knew that there wasn't anything else to do. Very carefully she caught the child that cried, hugging him. Feeling safer, he was nested in her lap, sobbing in a low voice. And when a third raptor appeared, the blond knew that there wasn't anything else to do. She pressed the small body of the child against hers and closed her eyes knowing what the worst would come.

Then she heard several shots and opened her eyes to see the animal falling down near her.

Malone was running with concerned expression. There was ape woman's blood everywhere and he wondered if Veronica would be well. He looked at the roots of the tree then seeing something moving and he found Veronica holding the baby, her eyes full of tears and by her side the ape woman, already died, with petrified eyes.

"Veronica, what happened? Are you all right?" - He asked hugging her, but without having the correspondence of the affection. She babbled, among tears:

"She's dead Ned " - Only a glance to the ape woman's body was enough so that Malone confirmed Veronica's information.

He helped her to get up still carrying the baby.

"Your arm is bleeding. I take the baby..." - Offered Ned.

"It's nothing... I take care of him " - She answered going with the child in the direction of the treehouse, weeping she passed through Roxton, Challenger, Marguerite and Summerllee, all of them surprised to be a witness of a moment of fragility of their always tough hostess.

"What happened?" - Roxton approached of Ned that looked concerned in the direction where Veronica has just gone.

Ned told them in full details everything that he knew until they arrived there. Everybody heard without interrupting they were surprised and very frighten about what had happened to Veronica.

"Those raptors are getting more aggressive at each day that passes... " - Professor Arthur affirmed removing the pipe of the mouth.

"She couldn't have done this, we can't take care a child here " - George spoke in habit coldness. Marguerite gave a little smile and balanced her head a little, but they all noted her cynicism.

"What's the matter Marguerite?" - Ned crossed his arms.

"One more mouth to feed and that is a little animal'..." - She crossed her arms – "Well, we are making progress..."

"Always concerned with yourself, as always!" - Roxton cried out, and Marguerite didn't like at all. The woman got up with her nobility manners and walked to the corridor. Before leaving the room, she stopped beside Roxton and whispered. - "Always. There isn't anybody here that deserves my concern. Good night, Lord Roxton ". She looked at his eyes, letting him to notice the rage that she felt and left the living room.

Ned breathed alleviated. - "Well, I think that we can talk now ... respectfully..."

"I maintain what I said. We can not keep this baby!" – Challenger said causing the immediate answer of Summerllee.

"George, don't you understand the situation? Malone told us what happened, and the baby's mother is dead! How can that child survive in the jungle alone?".

"Besides, the house belongs to Veronica, she decides who leaves and who stays here... " - Ned was a little revolt with the scientist's words. - "What about you Roxton?"

The hunter looked to each member of the room, analyzing their expressions. - "I think Veronica would not leave this baby alone in the jungle, that is a fact... since as you said Professor, she didn't want to leave him nor when that ape woman was alive..."

"What are you insinuating, Roxton?" - George showed some interest at his glance.

"Now, anything... Why? What are you thinking now? That Veronica tried something against the ape woman in order to keep the baby?"

"Veronica would never hurt that ape woman!" – Ned protested irritated.

"I think we shouldn't question it boys. Let's take it easy." - Summerllee tried to calm, but without success.

"... Arthur, I am impressed with your blindness of not seeing the facts!!! See, you said that those animals are being more dangerous and noxious at each day, however, Veronica brings one of them for her own house! She doesn't know what she's doing. I'll go there and took that monster from her, before it makes something bad..." - George lifted resolved to go to Veronica's room.

"It's just a baby monkey, Challenger!" Roxton cried out.

Ned got up quickly and it impeded Challenger to move forward.

"Go away Malone, you are quite blind....".

"I won't leave, if you want you will have to pass over me. You won't disturb Veronica with your scientific theories. SHE IS NOT YOUR EXPERIMENT, GEORGE!" - Malone screamed furious and didn't moved away.

They were all surprised by Malone's reaction, ignored by his friends until then. They all looked at him.

"Come on, Challenger... Malone is nervous, all of us are tense with this situation. It won't be good if we begin to discuss... " - Roxton threw the hands in the scientist's shoulder and took him away from Malone.

"Summerllee, I think it's better you come with me, I will see how Veronica and the baby are... " - Ned called Summerllee that hesitated in getting up. - "If you don't want to come with me, no problem, Professor... But I would like that later you examined the baby, and Veronica got a wound that could be infected... " - Malone waited for Summerllee in the exit of the living room. Arthur looked at the two serious men who expected his decision.

"Veronica needs care... " - The Professor got up and without looking for Roxton and Challenger he followed Malone.

After they left, Challenger beat with the hands in the table. - "Summerllee is a fool!!! Doesn't he see that I am trying to protect her and all of us against that animal?"

"Maybe it is not what seems my old friend..." - Roxton tried to calm him down. - "The baby can stay here until we find a family for him. Don't worry. It won't stay here for a long time, he is an animal, and his instinct of freedom will speak loudly in few times...."

"I hope that his wild instinct doesn't wake up so early..." - The two men looked to each other and they knew that they didn't have so many options at that moment.

* * *

Next morning, it seemed that a big black cloud and its thunders, was over the house. Veronica, besides having a terrible night since the baby had missed his mother, soon she prepared the breakfast of the little one.

For consequence, the others had not closed their eyes also. They got up exhausted and irritated, however, nobody dared to complain or to begin a possible "friendly discussion" on the presence of the new member of the house. Nobody, except Marguerite.

"What a night! That explains why the ape men had abandoned these little 'thing', he only knows how to cry. You are not going to keep that creature, are you?" She asked while bit an apple, faking indifference.

Veronica washed some dishes and when she heard the heiress, she turned immediately with the eyes full of fury and sorrow. - "I'll just repeat what I already said before: the treehouse is MY home and now it's Tommy's home too. If you aren't satisfied, go to live in another place, I am sure that you will find much more silent places."

"Veronica, don't you see the mistake that you're doing? That little monster will grow and to eat us, listen what I say!"

The young jungle woman just ignored everything what Marguerite said, until that she got more irritated, she throw the apple on the table and left loosening fire from the eyes. She passed by Roxton, that arrived in the kitchen, and she almost dropped him.

"Ohh, take it easy, Marguerite!"

"Go to hell you too!"

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed..."

Challenger, Summerllee and Ned didn't paid attention, their attention was on Veronica. Seated to the table, they follow each movement of the woman and Tommy. Ned began:

"Veronica, I don't agree the way Marguerite spoke to you. By the way, you know that she speaks too much and she isn't delicate with the words, but... deeply she can have a certain reason..."

"About what? What part? About Tommy be different? Or that I should be left him to die in the jungle, as the ape men did? Wouldn't this make us wilder than they are?"

"I just think..."

"Tommy's mother died, Ned. I will have to take care of him...!"

"Unacceptable! An ape baby with us? You need to review!" - Challenger interfered.

"So begin to accept. All of you! Tommy will be here because now he is my responsibility and don't worry, he will stay just with me!" - She dried the tears and went to her room, taking the baby, leaving behind a perplexed group.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	2. They are the sons and daughters of life'...

**IF EVERYTHING HAD BEEN DIFFERENT – Chapter 2**

**AUTHOR: Lady F., Lady K, TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER:** All of the characters of the show "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" are property of John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, and Richmel Productions.

**SPOILERS: OUT OF TIME**

To all people who write or read _Fics_ keeping _TLW_ **alive**.

**Thanks to your reviews**: Cris, Nessa Reinehr, Rosa, Diane, Claudia B, Taiza, Nay.

_Special thanks to_ Cris Zanini (our beta reader)

We hope you like what you are reading as much as we like to write. )

**Note:** This is a completed Fic.

English _is not_ our first language so please _be nice_ and _review_.

Also in Portuguese: _"Se Tudo Fosse Diferente"._

_

* * *

__They are the sons and daughters of life's longing for itself. _

_Khalil Gibran _– **'_The Prophet'

* * *

_**

It's the dawn of a new day in the plateau. The typical climate of harmony and renewal among the explorers doesn't seem so obvious this morning.

Veronica, despite the adverse opinions about her attitude, installed Tommy, the newest member of the Treehouse, in her room, removing some things that had not been used for a long time, making room for an improvised basket, the same one she had used before for the ape-baby.

Using her imagination, she increased "Tommy's place" as she called it, using her childhood mementos that she kept with a lot of affection. There were some toys that were still well conserved and some also from when she was a baby, besides the lion Edward that she adored and that was her companion when she was 10 years old and her parents disappeared. She wanted just to leave the essential part of her own things.

For two days, Roxton privately observed his friend to arrange everything carefully. Even Malone avoided entering there. It was as if that place had transformed into a refuge of mother and son.

Even when she thought she was not being observed, John noticed as the routine, mainly the morning routine, had changed after the baby's arrival. Veronica had now nocturne's habits. She often had to come in and out of her room, sometimes with a small bottle of hot milk for the baby and other times with cloths and hot water. No matter how long she was the awake, and she often was awaken all night, she didn't get tired, her dedication to the baby was admirable, and this was something that Summerllee noticed very well. But other notable thing was related to the baby's crying that a lot of the times were turning their nights into days. They were restless and the nights badly slept due to the baby's noise only made the climate tenser.

Nobody commented anything, not even a word that could be considered a complaint. Well, it was not really necessary, since it was only a matter to pay attention to the shadows around the eyes of Challenger, or Arthur's tired eyes, or even the bad mood more evident than ever in Marguerite.

Roxton was in the room alone and it was still dawn. He was sleepless and decided to browse a book for maybe bring back his peace. He was leaning in a chair, his long legs crossed, a hand in the back of his head and the other holding the book, when he glanced to Veronica.

_"It's late and I can't sleep. I try to read, but I can't concentrate. Veronica woke up and didn't see me here. She went to the kitchen and prepared the food for the child. A side of my mind says that I should be a gentleman and help her. But something inhibits me and I am here, observing her efforts without knowing what I should do"._

And during those two days Roxton disappeared for hours and nobody knew where he was.

"_Veronica is and is not alone, at the same time. I cannot remain cross-armed just observing this all. She and the baby need my support. They need help... but on the other hand... Dammit! She only wanted to help, it was a human attitude. She risked her life so many times for us and we hardly ever rewarded her with the gratefulness she deserves. Can't we understand that she may wish to save other lives, besides ours? She saved the baby's life and she didn't wait for anything from us, her friends. However, she had a terrible reception from all of us. No exceptions. Even I judged her, but only in the first moment. Now I see that nothing is what seems to be when you look through the eyes of the body and not through the eyes of the heart. It was not the right thing to do, however I am not against her. And I shall never be... And there she comes, for the decimal or twentieth time, leaving the bedroom and returning to the kitchen. Her glance is so lost and so concentrated that she hadn't noticed me once more. I listen to the baby's cry. Really, her dedication is captivating..."_

He even tried to prevent Marguerite to accompany him.

At dusk on the third day Roxton appeared with a cradle that he had been doing hidden in the forest. Veronica and the others couldn't see him at the moment, so he entered the bedroom substituting the little basket for the craft cradle where he arranged carefully some linings that would serve as mattress. It was a discreet and affectionate form of showing his support to his friend and to little Tommy. He left a pinned note without signature in the cradle and when Veronica read it she was really touched. The jungle girl was strong, but to be alone with the baby was something different in her life. And knowing that somebody supported her was wonderful, even if it was only one person. And when passing for Roxton she gave him a sad smile in gratitude and the hunter responded with a light nodding of his head.

Only after some days, when entering Veronica's bedroom, Marguerite found out the new cradle and mentioned about it during dinner.

"Hum... It seems that The Red Cross came to the plateau..." She commented bitterly while taking one more sip of wine.

The others looked at her not understanding the situation. John noticed the tone of cynicism in Marguerite's voice and he suspected she had discovered the cradle.

"What?" – Veronica asked.

"Come on, Veronica, don't you know?" - She faced her with a little smile and Veronica just stared back.

"Tell us, Marguerite..." Malone said.

She stared at him and smiled. "It seems that a good soul... That seems to have a name and a last name, gave a cradle for the baby monkey... It is at Veronica's room, and whoever this benefactor was, I will discover him...."

Challenger stopped eating and exchanged glances among Veronica and Marguerite.

Veronica got up and was ready to confront Marguerite, but Malone held her for an arm that she pulled loosening.

"I lost my appetite..." She said going to her bedroom.

Before Veronica closed the door, Marguerite teased. "You forgot the banana for the little monster...." She shook her head and gave a mischievous smile. The door beat with violence.

"Marguerite, couldn't you wait until Veronica finished her dinner?" Challenger faced her and continued to eat.

"Finish?" John was irritate - "What do you mean? That she could tease Veronica if it was after dinner? Is that what you meant, Challenger?!."

Malone faced Marguerite with rage and also left the table.

"How could you say that, Marguerite?" John got up and she looked into his eyes.

"I didn't do anything, Roxton. And mind your own business...."

"You should take care of your own business!... You are the most repugnant person that I've ever met, Marguerite..." He stood back, but turned for her again. "Congratulations, you made all of us loose the appetite..." And he went to his bedroom.

"I think we discovered the good soul...." She arched her left brow and drank a little more wine.

When noticing Summerlee observing her, she stopped eating. "What? Will you also criticize me? Will you combat me?." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Summerlee only shook his head. "I am very disappointed with you, Marguerite... You should never have said that, especially in front of Veronica..." He daintily moved away the plate and got up, also going to his bedroom.

Then, he turned again. "Remember that the worst thing for a human being is the rejection, my dear... More than anybody, you should know that."

Marguerite turned slowly for the table to find Challenger just finishing his dinner, without saying a word.

"Good night, Marguerite..." He rose, but Marguerite didn't listen what he said. The botanist's words still echoed in her ears, making her remind not very pleasant or beautiful things from her childhood.

* * *

Veronica was seating besides the cradle with her hands under her chin and her eyes almost closing, showing visible signs of fatigue. Her body was completely sore. But she was happy. Despite everything and everybody, she was happy. She knew that somebody was by her side: a cradle was not an easy thing to do. She looked with love at the baby that slept peacefully. "If Tommy is calm, I am also calm..." She smiled to herself.

Two light knocks on the door brought her back to reality.

"Who is it?."

"It's me, Ned... May I come in?."

She rose and opened the door. "Sure..."

He entered and slowly and went towards the cradle. "How is he?"

"He is better now, his belly-ache is gone..."

Malone observed the boy, but soon he stood back. "Veronica, if you want some help to take care of him, I can...."

"No Ned, everything is fine... I am fine...."

He sighed and looked to the baby once again. "Are you sure?."

She nodded her head. "Yes, no problem... But thank you..."

"Well... Then, if you need me..."

"I will call, I promise..."

He smiled discretely and left the room. Veronica followed him to the door before coming back and sitting down besides the cradle again.

She closed her eyes and breathed heavily. She caught the boy in her arms and reclined on her bed observing him sleeping.

"_... I think the others won't accept you, Tommy..." She thought "They are very busy with their own problems... They don't have time for you, my love... But you can be sure... I will always be here, taking care of and protecting you... from anything or anybody who even think to try to do something evil to you... They will see that we are stronger than them all together, my little one... They will see...." _

She repeated for herself while caressing the baby's head and finally lying down herself by his side and falling sleep deeply.

* * *

John walked through the forest. He was very thoughtful and the last events in the treehouse were leaving the hunter stunned. Not in a bad sense, but because he wanted to help.

"_They were never so segregated like this before... What is happening?... It is not that difficult to accept a baby... for me he is a baby as any other, but... I don't know how to deal with that...." _

Slowly, he approached the river, stopped down and refreshed himself a little. He drank fresh water. He removed his hat and fanned himself. _"It is so hot today..."_ He looked around verifying his safety. Everything was calm. "_I think all the animals are refreshing, taking the day off..." _

The day was unbearable hot, very stuffy.

* * *

In the Treehouse, Challenger was in his laboratory. Malone and Summerlee were talking in low voice at the balcony, while Marguerite verified some stones she had found close to a waterfall and was studying them better as per Challenger's request.

She balanced her blouse a little. "That's enough, I will take another bath..." She got up and went to the bathroom. It was closed. "Ah, that is good...." She lifted the hands and leaned to the side, waiting impatient.

She heard laughter. Laughter came from inside - Veronica's laughter. She thought she was delirious because of the intense heat, but then she heard again, allowing herself to relax wrapped by the sounds that came there from within.

She got her ear carefully closer to the door.

On the other side, Veronica was bathing Tommy.

He was seating in a great wood basin that was used to wash clothes. Now, it was Tommy's bathtub.

He shook his tinny legs and water splashed everywhere. Veronica had fun either and for each glance of her the baby smiled back at her and shook his legs again, wetting everything.

The bath had finished and Tommy complained for having left the water. Veronica smiled, rolling him up in a towel and left the bathroom.

She still could see somebody moving away, and she recognized the person as being Marguerite.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	3. They come through you but not from you

**IF EVERYTHING HAD BEEN DIFFERENT – Chapter 3**

AUTHOR: Lady F., Lady K, TowandaBR

**DISCLAIMER:** All of the characters of the show "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" are property of John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, and Richmel Productions.

**SPOILERS: OUT OF TIME**

To all people who write or read _Fics_ keeping _TLW_ **alive**.

**Thanks to**: Cris, Carnation, Rosa, Claudia, Manu Jones, Emerald Krux, Lady Rroxton

_Special thanks to_ Cris Zanini (our translator)

We hope you like what you are reading as much as we like to write.

**Note:** This is a completed Fic.

English _is not_ our first language so please _be nice_ and _review_.

Also in Portuguese: _"Se Tudo Fosse Diferente"._

_

* * *

_

'_They come through you but not from you,'_

_Khalil Gibran – **'The Prophet'

* * *

**_

Marguerite left as fast as she could. She did not want Veronica noticing that somehow her interest by the baby boy had been awoke, even if only for a brief instant. Even she could not explain the origin of this interest. She smiled to herself. _"Veronica is too troubled to keep smiling around with that little ape..."_

Marguerite decided to go back to her bedroom, and stopped when passing by the mirror. _"You are jealous, aren't you?"_ She questioned herself still smiling, not believing in her own thoughts and shaking her head. _"Of course not! In the worst case... Envy... Yes, envy... Envy of... Envy of having a peaceful bath... Guess what, the little ape can get it, and Marguerite Krux can't!" _She wrinkled up her noise, and remained there for sometime walking around the room. Restless, she sat on her bed. She looked towards the balcony, waiting to listen to some noise coming from Veronica and the baby. _"Has someone seen me? Everything is so silent..."_

Curiosity got the best of her, and the heiress stood up and went to Veronica's bedroom, where she paid attention to the noises coming from inside. _"Hum... What are they laughing of? It doesn't matter, Marguerite, whatever is happening inside, it's simply stupid... What could possible be funny in watching a little monkey having a bath, or even bathing one?..."_

Marguerite was surprised to notice they were leaving the room and quickly pretended to be examining some Zanga craftwork that was hanging on by one of the pillars of the Treehouse, at the same time that Veronica appeared with Tommy already in clothes, wearing a blue overalls with short leaves that had belong to Veronica when she was a little older than she supposed Tommy was, what made her think that Tommy was growing up faster. She had used a handkerchief to create a small hammock passing through her shoulders where she put Tommy in a way she could carry him safe and sound, and at the same time keep her hands and arms free. And the boy either seemed to enjoy this new arrangement. He could see practically everything around him, and look straight to Veronica who was always responding to his mirth. _"Go ahead, Veronica, came on!"_ Marguerite thought glancing at her sideways. And as if Veronica could listen to her, she quickly stared back the heiress in silence, took a bag with some food, and took the elevator down with the boy. _"Time to walk around and feed the little ape..."_ Marguerite thought with sarcasm. Trying to make sure she was not being observed, Marguerite Krux looked to her back while stepping to the opposite direction and bumped into something. She turned back rapidly just to find herself practically over John Roxton's chest, who was looking to her arms-crossed attentively. She missed his eyes at the same time that stepped back. _"As always, you are on my way..."._

"Do you need anything, Marguerite?" Roxton asked, almost ironically, interrupting her thoughts.

"_I need you to leave my way free!... No, I'm not going to say that, no...". _

"Are you ok, Marguerite? You've not gave me any bad answer yet...".

"I'm ok, John" she said with an unnatural smile "Thanks for asking. Now, can you excuse me?".

"_Why have I said that? I don't owe you any satisfaction, John Roxton... This rude man... so crude, so arrogant, so strong... so... Marguerite, you are delirious, maybe you are just ill, yes...". _

With a light smile, John bowed to her. Marguerite looked at him as if she was a queen, and, raising her nose, went to the common room.

Roxton followed her steps and she noticed that, turning back very fast and facing the hunter. "What do you want, John Roxton?".

"I do have a task for you".

"That's great!" She looked curiously at him. "Explain yourself....".

"Come on" he answered to her, taking the heiress' hand and guiding her to his bedroom. Marguerite was fighting against her own will, and sometimes looked back looking for Veronica and Tommy.

Roxton opened a woodened box.

"These are cloths that I took from the expedition trunks. You need to make some sheets and clothes to the baby".

"How do you dare to tell me what I need to do? And why an ape would need clothes?".

"Don't be rude, little Marguerite..." Roxton said pointing an accusative finger to her.

"Listen to me. I don't care what you think. And I'm not asking...".

"Roxton..." She interrupts. "Not today, ok?".

Marguerite left the room while listening to the hunter responding rapidly "Are you sure?".

"Are you asking if I'm sure of not wanting to beat around the bush with you? Of course, I'm completely and totally sure!". She gave him a tiny smile that awoke the rage in him. But he decided not to enter her game and to show her who was in control, and then he said:

"Coffee is over. So, you sew or I'm not going to toast any more coffee...".

"Challenger or Malone can toast the coffee...".

"... Yeah, you are right, they could... IF they knew where the coffee is...".

"What have you done? " she was starting to feel scared.

"I hid it. And from now on, there will only be coffee in the Treehouse when and if I want and I tell that, while you do not sew, Miss Krux, there will be no coffee for you..." Calmly John completed his message to the heiress, and now was her time to be furious.

"What is this, blackmail? Torture? Marguerite asked aggressively, bothered by the calm expression in Roxton's face.

"You may call it anything you want...".

"Challenger won't appreciate your help to Veronica and the little monkey...".

Roxton advanced pointing an accusative finger to Marguerite's face, and firmly continued. "His name is Tommy... And if you tell someone about this, you will have no coffee the same way. Just sew and give me the resulting clothes. I take care of the rest". The hunter just left, leaving behind and even more enraged Marguerite.

"Dammit, all this due to the dummy little ape!"

Since she decided to take care of the boy, Veronica tried to recall all she had observed in the raising of children in other tribes, especially in the Amazons and the Zangas whom she had more contact with. Besides that, she used her own memories about how her parents educated her. She decided to create a daily routine to help making things easier and more efficient. In the first two days it had been difficult to support the baby in an efficient way what made her notice that if she did not change her way to drive the situation, soon she would not be able to take care of the baby anymore. And in this routine she had included a middle-afternoon tour to enjoy the heat. She spread a large towel under the shadows of a tree, and sat there simply playing with the baby. At the same time it was a period when she was away from the curious eyes of the other fellow residents in the Treehouse. She knew that soon she would have to know more about Tommy to decide what his needs were, but she would prefer to delay this moment. Besides that, what started just as saving someone needing help was becoming now much bigger than she could have ever expected.

* * *

The policemen followed closer the smart girl that knew all the streets of the city. She could hide easily whenever she wanted, until the day she was caught and dragged by the arm across the streets, still trying to resist. She made the mistake of wanting to walk among the rich and wealthy people of London, and someone so off-standard as she was could never ever be welcome by them. _"Aristocracy, go to hell!"_ she thought, hiding in an alley, at the same time observing a refined party across the block. _"Someday I will be one of them... I swear by my parents..." _She stopped _"If I ever had parents. Well, Marguerite... You got it... You are surrounded by jewels so bright that could make a blind man come back to sight, my God! I'm among them, but I don't feel like one of them... Even wearing this expensive dress, this wonderful hat, these bright jewels, I'm not and I shall never be one of them... I don't want to be.... "._

"Never, ever..." Marguerite whispered waking up with a startle. That dream followed her during most of her life, but it had been so long since the last time it happened. Why now? She stood up and suddenly noticed that everything was abnormally quiet as it had not been for a long time. She went to Veronica's bedroom and looking through a crack noticed that the blond and the baby were deeply sleeping. She went to the kitchen where she sat sipping some water. She recalled her dream and thought bitterly about Tommy. _"Is that why you are here, little boy? To bring me back the memories I've buried so long ago? Are we as similar as I imagine?" A tear slowly traced across her face. "No, we are not. With all my efforts I left this part of my life behind, and neither you nor anybody else shall bring it back..."

* * *

_

In the next morning Roxton was finishing buttoning his shirt when he was surprised by an enraged Marguerite invading his bedroom with some ready child clothes that she threw on his lap.

"Ready. Was that what you have in mind, milord?".

Roxton opened the clothes observing them carefully.

"Very well... But...".

"... But what?" she was even more enraged...

He critically assessed once more the heiress' handwork, who was turning back furiously heading to leave.

"Hum..." Roxton muttered making her to turn back suspiciously.

"What?". As he remained quiet, she got mad "Does "hum" means good or bad?".

"It depends... Take a look... This border is not well done... This other sewing is not neatly finished..." Roxton lied, knowing the Marguerite's abilities were not questionable, even when she did not wish to cooperate.

"HA HA!" She clapped slowly, and then rested her hands on her hips. John continued calmly.

"Marguerite... these clothes are not for you, they are for a baby... you can be more careful, include some needlework... and well done... otherwise you will rework them again and again... and no coffee".

Marguerite grunted and took all the clothes, leaving in heavy feet, but before completely disappearing from Roxton's sight, she still glanced to him as if asking for his comprehension. But John kept his position and just nodded his head negatively. She rolled her eyes and left heavier than before, now almost crying in rage for that man.

As soon as Marguerite left, Roxton laughed, and laughed a lot.

* * *

The baby muttered bringing Veronica back to reality. "I'm already preparing your milk, honey...". She smiled going to the kitchen. By some time she observed the child on her arms, sat straddled across her waist. He smiled as if he had understood what she had just told him, and the blond answered "Thanks for waiting, little boy!".

She put the goat's milk in a bowl over the fire and took a sit rocking the boy on her lap.

The baby was impatient. "What is that, Tommy? Your milk is almost ready... Do you have belly-ache again?" As if looking for something, he scanned her. Suddenly he stopped when he calmly rested his tiny hands over one of Veronica's breasts. Tommy's face showed he was looking for his feed under her leather top. Initially she did not react, thinking that the milk's flavor had increased Tommy's hunger. But soon she learned that he was looking for her breast to get fed.

Then she finally left her despair to take over. "Tommy, I cannot offer you any food from here..." Her eyes were covered with tears while she looked to the child that was either on the verge to cry. Veronica moved his hands from her breast and hugged him warmly. Her tears could not be held any longer, nor could the baby's tears, who seemed to understand what she said.

"I would do anything for you to get feed from me... I would give you my life, little one... But... I cannot offer you more than care and shelter..." She was crying freely, and she felt good-for-nothing.

She was not trying to stop the baby's cries, his cry was a moan, a different cry, as if the baby could finally understand that she was not his real mother.

"Veronica! What is this scent?" Roxton said tracing something different in the kitchen.

She looked to John with her eyes red of crying, finally recalling the milk that was now shed. She tried to stand up, but Roxton prevented her by simply resting a friendly hand on her shoulder. He smiled to her wet face "It's not worthwhile to cry over the spilled milk..." They both smiled as if nothing was happening. The hunter threw some water over the fire looking to Veronica, who was grating him with her eyes, and soon she missed his eyes to hide her momentary weakness. Someone saw her weakness and she was not used to that.

John kneeled in front of her and carefully lifted her chin.

"Please... Don't tell anybody that you've just seen me crying... I trust you, Roxton...". Her wounded and hesitating voice broke his heart. The unshed tears were on her eyes while the lady begged for his discretion. John had never seen her so fragile. Indeed he did not even know she could be fragile.

"You can trust me... You know that...".

A shy smile appeared in Veronica's lips. "Thanks... ".

"Veronica, you must smile, despite everything that is happening... You must remember that everything a mother feels is transmitted to her baby... And you do not wish Tommy to be sad, do you? ".

Veronica was stunned. "Mother?"

"There are several ways to be a mother, and there are several women who are more than mothers... You know that... You are doing very well, don't dare to doubt that. Your attitude was noble, brave and very human. Your mother would be proud of you."

Veronica's eyes were full of tears again due to the mention to her mother. "Do you really think that, Roxton?"

"I'm completely sure."

Veronica sighed. She looked to the baby now quiet on her lap. He was almost closing his eyes, sleepy, and now he was already getting used to her scent. Veronica now understood why he was so restless.

"You see how calm he is now?" John whispered. "I told you that if you remain calm, he will remain calm...".

She smiled and caressed Tommy's head, who now was with his eyes completely shut.

"I don't think he will want milk now..." She mentioned a little bit encouraged.

John smiled and before standing up, tenderly kissed her forehead, while she closed her eyes softened by knowing she had a friend like him around her.

She wiped away her tears when she listened to the elevator, meanwhile Roxton took away the bowl containing the remaining of the spilled milk.

Challenger and Malone left the elevator bringing some birds from their hunting.

"Good hunt, boys" – Roxton smiled helping Challenger with the birds, putting them in an empty bowl. – "I'm going to call Marguerite and check if she wants to join this old hunter in a walk." – and saying that he left.

"Good afternoon, Veronica" Challenger said in a very formal way. Since the boy had become an inhabitant of the Treehouse he had not exchanged more than a few not at easy little words with her. They both knew they needed to discuss their different points of view, but none of them was prepared for that and to anticipate this conversation could only hurt them even more.

"Good afternoon, Challenger."

"I will be in my lab..." the scientist left without looking to her or to the boy.

"How are you?" Malone sat besides her showing his worry that Veronica knew to be true and sincere.

"I'm ok, Ned..."

"I would like to talk something with you" Veronica seemed surprise by the grave tone in his voice.

"I know I've been not giving you the support you need, deserve and wait from me, but..." Veronica interrupted.

"I don't expect anything from anyone, Ned, I've never expected..." He noticed the angst tone in her voice.

"I know that. I just don't know how to deal with this situation... I really like you very much, but everything is just so different and strange that I don't know how to proceed... And it's exactly because I like you so much that I don't want to take any decision in which you may feel I'm not comfortable... I prefer not to get too close to you while I'm still in doubt about how I feel about Tommy. It would not be fair... And I don't want to make the same mistakes Challenger made..."

Veronica tenderly caressed his shaved face while he closed his eyes. He wished to hug and kiss her right there and now. Veronica lightly pressed her lips against his for seconds that seemed endless to them both.

"I will wait for your decision, Ned... Whatever it is...". Caressing his face once more she smiled at him, and stood up carefully, taking Tommy to her bedroom to allow him to rest on his cradle.

Ned Malone went to the balcony alone. With a lost look he observed the dark plateau night and started to register in his journals:

"_I came here as an impartial observer but could never ever imagine myself so involved emotionally with the object of my observation. But before I take any decision that involves other people I need first to solve the things that are going on inside me..."_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**People you know what to do so.. do it! ;-)**

**Submit Review - Go**


	4. And though they are with you, yet they b...

**IF EVERYTHING HAD BEEN DIFFERENT – Chapter 4**

**Thanks to Lady Dog ,Claudia and Cris (_Our translator_)

* * *

**

"**_And though they are with you, yet they belong not to you."_**

Khalil Gibran – '_The Prophet'

* * *

_

"_... but several times, living together is much more difficult that just surviving... Now changing subjects: the new inhabitant of the Treehouse, Tommy, was very calm this evening. I ask myself: had Veronica a big trouble to make him silent, or is him getting used to this new life? I couldn't decide which option is correct, and new questions just pop into my mind at each minute. I see and listen to so many things that all the others have to say about this delicate matter, and I feel confuse sometimes about who I can trust or whom I can believe into. Unfortunately I reach the insecurity level that is showed through my actions, especially to Veronica who plays the most strong and most weak part in my heart. I believe that some impartiality could help solving these small conflicts between us"._

Malone closed his journals with a sad look in his eyes. He did not know what to do and was not sure if he could even talk about that subject with someone else. Veronica could listen to him completely, but she could not guide him or provide advice in this specific situation – even she was not sure about how to deal with that.

His perspective about this fact was so different that he was not sure about how to react to the others. Sometimes he just stared to the others during the dinner, and noticed that each one was observing the others, as if they were competing for something, and as if everybody was being guarded in a way that any weakness could win a game. He felt like a player in an infinite and continuous game.

_"If you run, the raptor catches you. If you stay, t-rex eats you..." he thought trying to cheer up. But the only thing he managed to get was a new perspective to see this situation, and he was tired of that. _

"_Marguerite thinks I'm weak, Challenger feels I'm insecure, Roxton thinks I'm just a boy and I can't get closer to any of them to talk about serious subjects"._

_

* * *

_

After Veronica had created her routine with Tommy, including the mid-afternoon tour, Malone always left the Treehouse to fish almost at the same time. He knew the river was close to the place where she and the boy usually spent some hours under the shadows of the trees. Veronica could deal with any danger, but he would prefer to be around in case any emergency would happen. And he was not comfortable knowing she was alone with the baby without anyone else with them. From the river he could see them, and so he paid attention to any sign of danger. In the beginning he invited Challenger or Summerlee to go with him, but since Challenger was always too busy, Summerlee became his buddy in every afternoon he spent fishing.

Even from the distance, he could always manage a way to glance at Veronica and the boy as long as he could to make sure they were really alright. He never remained observing for too long since he was sure that was a privacy moment between Veronica and the baby, something special that should never be interrupted.

In one of those several afternoons, Malone noticed that the boy was already able to sit without Veronica's help. And that even being very young, he was able to crawl on all fours behind his toys, and was becoming very fast. When he tried to run away, Veronica would catch him by one ankle and bring him back to closer to her while both of them kept laughing. The boy waited for her to continue playing, and then started crawling on all fours away from her again. "You are really smart.."

"What have you said, Malone?". Ned was so involved that he had not noticed he was thinking and speaking aloud.

"Nothing, professor..." He answered turning back to his friend. "...Let's go. The fishes are waiting for us...".

At the river banks, Summerlee talked again to Malone a little bit later: "Don't take me wrong, Malone, but would you allow me to ask you one question?".

"Of course... Any problem, professor?".

"We've been coming here for weeks just to bath the baits, since we all know this is the worst place to fish in all the course of this river...".

Malone glanced back quickly to the professor, almost guessing what was to come. "I see..." Ned just answered trying to just express puzzled curiosity.

"... so I ask you, young boy, why?" - Malone looked to Summerlee to assess if the wise professor already knew the answer.

"You already know, don't you?".

"I just wished to confirm..." Summerlee sat by the banks with Malone by his side.

"You love her, don't you, Ned?".

Ned hesitated for a while, but he knew the professor had already trusted him with secrets before.

"More than I could ever imagine, professor...".

"So, boy, don't loose your time – or hers. You know she needs you more than ever now, why don't you reveal yourself to her?"

"I was going to do that, professor..."

"You were going to do that... And aren't you going anymore?"

"I believe she's got other things to worry about and I wouldn't like to be a new problem in her puzzle."

"I think you would be a great help and support for her, Ned, even emotionally..."

"I think I caught one!" – Malone tried to change the course of the conversation and Summerlee just observed. "Come on, professor, help me, this one seems to be a big one!"

"Let it go, Malone. You don't need that now "

Malone left his fishing stick and lowered his face, knowing Summerlee was right.

"I love her, but I'm not so sure if I'm able to accept... Tommy..."

"You don't think you could accept this specific child, or do you think you could not accept any children in your relationship?"

"That's not the point, professor. In London we had that shows with aberrations in the circus... Tommy, descending from ape men, would not be either an aberration?... Forgive me for using this word, but I cannot get used to the idea of him being..."

"...different? I don't believe you are making such kind of comparisons, Ned. Tommy, as far as I know, is very far from being an aberration, he can even represent the evolution to the human race..."

"I'm not so sure if I'm ready to accept him... But listen to me, professor. At the same time when I see him with Veronica, and notice how he is growing up strong and healthy, and learning so fast, and how he is tender and lovely... For some seconds these ideas and contradictions just disappear from my mind, and I just can see a little boy growing up as any other child in his age..."

Summerlee could understand a little what was going on through his young reporter friend's mind. He could see both sides of the question and due to that he was cultivating conflicting ideas. He had learned to see the situation in a rational way, and, at the same time, in a very human way.

"As far as I've observed, Malone, Veronica is ready to accept you in her life and in Tommy's life. But you need to be careful. We may reach a time when you will be not welcome any longer in their lives. Don't wait for too long to take your decision, because I indeed pray for the happiness of you all..."

* * *

"_This morning I've surprised myself thinking about the baby. I think this is really curious, and so I decided to write about it. I believe I dreamt about him, I'm not sure... I just know I woke up thinking about him. It's funny. Once again I had not listened to any crying this evening. It had been several weeks since his arrival, and the boy really seems to have got used to everything here. I thought he would get longer to get used, as we took several weeks in the beginning to start felling at easy around here, and even today I doubt if we are at all at easy with living in a home so far from home. Well, now I will have some coffee before I continue reading another of Veronica's parents' journals later"._

_

* * *

_

Malone was sat in a chair by the common room, but he put the book he was reading aside when Veronica and Tommy arrived to the kitchen to start preparing dinner and to play. Since a long time they've had split the tasks in a way that in each day of the week one of them was entirely responsible for the groups' meals.

"I think I had not chosen the best time to read..."

Veronica put the boy on a chair that had been specially build for the baby, once again a gift from Lord John Roxton who revealed himself as a skilled joiner, and held him using the belt for safety. She went back to the stove and started preparing dinner. Every then and a while she would turn to check on the boy. And observed Ned either, who was exchanging glances between her and the baby.

Tommy reached a wooden-spoon over the table and started beating it on his chair.

"Hey, little boy, this is not a toy..." Veronica turned back when she listened to the noise, then she got closer and took the spoon away from the boy after a little effort. "You are becoming stronger, little boy, it's better to leave this with me. You are going to get hurt..."

But as soon as she turned her back to him, he started crying. He wanted the wooden-spoon back.

"No, Tommy, you can't!" She caught a colorful cube made of old cloths and gave it to him. "This is a toy". And the boy continued stretching his arms trying to reach the spoon, but Veronica remained firm. Tommy left the cube fall over the floor and started crying again.

Ned observed that curious "war". Nobody could deny that the boy could sometimes be as stubborn as Veronica. And, as a thunder lightening, Summerlee's words came back to his mind.

"Veronica... I would like to read and..."

"I know, Ned, I'm sorry..."

"No, not at all... You could give him the wooden-spoon so we both or, even better, we three will be happy"

"He can get hurt"

"I can take care of him..."

Veronica was a little surprised by those words, and even Ned was, since he just weighted what he had just said after he had already pronounced the words. But now it was all said and he would never come back.

"Are you sure?"

"I am... Yes, I can take care of... the wooden... of Tommy..."

Veronica thought this was strange, but decided to accept. "That's alright... If that's what you really want."

She turned back smiling to herself. He was managing to accomplish at least a good start about what he had talked with her before.

Ned brought his chair closer to the boy, who received the wooden-spoon with a smile playing over his lips. He gave a quick smile to the boy and re-started reading. While Tommy continued to beat the spoon end on the table and Ned tried to show him the right way to hold the spoon. The boy challenged him, holding again the spoon by the opposite side and continuing to beat it on the table. Ned tried once more, but the boy changed it again, and now, instead of continuing beating it on the table, just smiled to the reporter.

"Are you trying to irritate me, aren't you?" Malone asked, just pretending to be mad.

Tommy seemed to understand and suddenly was laughing. Malone laughed as he had not done in a long time. Veronica turned to them caught by surprise by the laughs. It took some time for her to believe that it was Ned and Tommy who were there laughing with so much mirth.

"You pay attention now, little boy" Malone continue, pointing a finger in front of the child's face and trying to keep a serious look on his face. Tommy took his hand and Malone noticed that was the first time since Veronica had took the boy that they had exchanged a single touch.

Malone felt a shiver through his spine. The boy continued to shake his finger, smiling at him. Veronica stopped observing Malone.

Ned looked to her between confusion and perplexity. Never ever before had his mind been in a so opposite side when comparing to his heart.

"Please, Veronica, don't take any early conclusions..." he thought to himself.

"Ned, the firewood is almost finishing. Could you please take some for me to finish cooking the dinner?"

"Oh... Of course...". He said. Slowly he pulled his hand from Tommy's reach, but experienced warmly each touch from the child, thinking about the odd sensations that situation had triggered on him.

And even if it seemed odd, Ned noticed he would enjoy staying a little longer with Veronica and the boy. But he decided to withdraw a little before he got still more confuse.

Then he put the spoon with the right side in Tommy's hand who this time left it in the right way. "You learned this, didn't you? Ned thought smiling before leaving.

Tommy looked to the spoon and once again held it by the wrong side. He beat it against the table and looked to see if Ned would come back to correct him. He beat it again, now faster, and started shrieking, while Veronica drove to him a severe look. "Tommy, no..." the boy stopped shrieking and beating, but he continued looking around to check on the man which whom he was playing before. He beat the spoon once more and looked to Veronica, who was getting closer, already trying to cool the porridge in his small plate. She took the spoon from him and started feeding the boy. Even while eating, the boy continued to insist looking for Ned who had already went down with the elevator. She listened to Ned going down, and lowered her head. Tommy looked to her as if asking: "Why has he left?"

"He already left!" – She said to the boy. And the boy tried to tell her something with a distressed expression of his young face.

* * *

Malone went to the ground and headed to the firewood. He knew there was plenty of firewood in the kitchen, and smiled to himself recalling that Veronica was a bad liar. Suddenly he stopped closing his eyes, caressing his own hand, still felling the tenderness the boy gifted him during that brief magic moment between them.

* * *

Roxton was sharpening some tools on the ground when he listened to someone yelling his name.

"Lord John Roxton" he turned back to see Marguerite, hands on hips, an annoyed expression over her beautiful face.

"Marguerite Krux." – He smiled cynically – "May I ask what brings you here and gives me the honor and the pleasure of a so soft voice calling my name?"

"You come with me" Roxton opened his mouth to protest, but seeing her angry expression staring at him he changed his mind and stopped. He knew the limits to play with the heiress, and decided not to take a chance with luck this time.

Marguerite went up quickly to her bedroom, being followed by a curious hunter.

After they've entered the bedroom, she ordered him: "Close the door, Roxton".

"Marguerite, although I love the idea, what the others would think about you trying to seduce me in open day light?"

"Shut up, dammit..." She lowered herself opening a trunk in front of her and taking off some clothes carefully folded and giving them to the man, who after appreciating the sight of Marguerite's movements quickly reassumed a correct attitude – "Ready, here they are"

Caught by surprise, Roxton opened one of the clothes very carefully.

"Who have you paid to do that?..." Roxton looked to the neatly done clothes, all delicately embroidered.

"You know you are simply rude, don't you?"

"I assure you there is someone who really enjoys it". He intentionally cocked his head and arched a brow, leaving her a little bit disconcerted.

He knew that Marguerite had made the clothes, but he could never imagine the result would be as neat and delicate as the clothes on his hands. She was impatient and was not looking into his eyes, and he smiled at her.

"Thank you, Marguerite... Tommy will appreciate..."

"... Ah, and I will appreciate either, especially because now I will not miss my coffee anymore..." she interrupted. But then she softened her expression and looked at him a little bit worried: "You are not going to tell them that I did it, are you?"

Roxton got closer to her, stopping with his face about two inches from hers, and she sighed involuntarily. Roxton loved to tease her, but getting too close from her always made him tests his own self-control.

"You did a wonderful job, Marguerite, and shall be rewarded. Tonight you will have the better and fresher coffee anyone could wish and I shall not tell anyone our little secret"

Her eyes gleamed and she smiled. "One of your most beautiful smiles" Roxton evaluated, still trying to pretend he was not interested, but that was really a test for his nerves. Quickly he inclined his head and kissed her lips softly.

Marguerite withdrew. "I hope you can keep this secret either..."

And without the others noticing, Roxton ran and left the clothes by Veronica's bedroom.

* * *

Everybody noticed that Tommy was using new clothes during dinner.

"Tommy is wearing a very well fit clothe tonight, Veronica" – Roxton said with a mischievous glance while Marguerite was kicking him under the table.

"Thank you, Roxton" Veronica answered in a smile. "It's really wonderful, isn't it?" She said, discreetly raising her glass as in a toast and driving a light smile towards Marguerite, who responded almost imperceptible under the intrigued glances of Summerlee, Challenger and Malone.

* * *

Although they remained together around the table, Veronica and the baby were always a little distant, keeping quiet.

"Malone, can you please hand me the salt?" – she asked. Ned took the salt cellar and stood up, but when passed through Tommy, he caught a spoon, held it by the wrong side and started beating the table, while smiling at Malone. Malone answered the smile, took the spoon, and put it again on Tommy's hand, but now by the right side. A simple gesture but very funny for them both.

They all looked to Ned, Veronica and to Tommy, and the three of them seemed to ignore the others.

Challenger shook his head and continued to eat, looking firmly to his plate. Roxton looked to Marguerite and finally they all continued the dinner. Summerlee remained there for still a long time, observing Ned restless turning the spoon in Tommy's hand while them both laughed.

After everybody left the table, Ned stayed there playing with Tommy. Summerlee was doing the dishes instead of Marguerite, since she had alleged she had a terrible headache and had left to her quarters.

"It's already time to go to bed..." Veronica smiled taking Tommy on her arms.

"It's early still..." Ned protested.

"No, it's not... It's almost 8PM and Tommy needs to rest, he had a full day today... Good night, Ned, good night, Summerlee...".

"Good night" both answered and Ned completed in a lower voice. "Good night, Tommy..." The boy smiled and Veronica took him with her to the bedroom.

Summerlee listened to this conversation smiling. "_I believe they are finally reaching an understanding_" Maybe his words were finally making some difference to his friends.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Review!!!**_


	5. “You may give them your love but not you...

**IF EVERYTHING HAD BEEN DIFFERENT - Chapter 5**

**Thanks to Cris (our translator), and to all people who gave us reviews**

**

* * *

**

"_You may give them your love but not your thoughts."  
Khalil Gibran – **"The Prophet"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Since the last night it was raining in the plateau, and all of them were a little bit sleepy.

Challenger and Malone were working at the lab, while Marguerite was reading by the common room and Roxton was cleaning his guns.

Veronica had spread a mattress by the balcony where both she and Tommy were laying down. He still played a little, but feeling the huntress hand slowly caressing his head, the sleep took the best of them and both fell asleep.

Silence dominated the Treehouse that afternoon, inviting everybody to take a nap. Summerlee seemed to be most active inhabitant. He observed Malone helping Challenger with his journals. Roxton was peeping into Marguerite whenever he thought she was not paying attention. Arthur still planted some seedlings, and organized his notes. Then he walked to the balcony. He smiled seeing Veronica sleeping with Tommy, both covered in an old retail's mattress, since none of them had much to do in that rainy day.

One thing was starting to bother Summerlee: Veronica's super protection towards the baby. It's was right that Tommy needed care and attention all the time, but she insisted in remain with the baby even in areas that were safe and couldn't offer any danger to the boy. Veronica enjoyed waking up early and swimming by the river at dawn. Then she liked to walk or run through the forest and harvest some fruits for breakfast. By sunset or after dinner she dedicated some time for reading or painting. But since she had assumed the baby's responsibility, these little pleasures of her life had been completely forgotten. She used any time while the baby was sleeping during the day to wash some clothes and to finish her other chores in the Treehouse. And by night, when the baby was sleeping again, she organized her things before she herself got some sleep. And Malone wished she could retake some of the activities she loved to do. For that, he offered himself to take care of Tommy, but Veronica always rejected his offering politely. She was not fearing bring work to Malone, but she simply could not control her anxiety about something wrong happening to the boy if she was away from him. Summerlee feared that if the boy had to stay away from Veronica even for a short period of time he would miss her a lot.

Summerlee sat just enjoying that rare peaceful moment in the jungle and in the Treehouse. Suddenly, he noticed the mattress moving and coming to his direction. He smiled, but just waited to see what was going to happen next.

Crawling on all fours, totally covered under the mattress, Tommy was coming to his direction. All of a sudden the boy stopped, trying to free himself from the mattress, but only managed to get even more wrapped up. Summerlee then decided to help him before he started making noises and woke up Veronica

"Hi, little Tommy! Don't you ever get some rest? " he teased, disentangling the mattress from the boy on the floor. As soon as they faced each other, they smiled. Summerlee put the boy sat on his lap and sat again by the bench. And when the baby started to make sounds, Arthur put a finger over his mouth just to sign him silence.

"Psiu..." – the boy observed silently and Summerlee hold himself to prevent laughing when noticed the boy trying to imitate him. After that, the boy distended his arm trying to reach the white beard of the scientist. At the first touch he withdrew, thinking strange the harshness of it, but in a while he got used to it and continued experiencing that strange and new sensation. At the same time that the baby was caressing his beard, Summerlee was softly rocking the boy. And then he finally felt the longing pain that only the missed beloved could cause.

Summerlee then remembered his loved and long dead wife, and his children and grandchildren who he had not seem for so long – and now he really doubted he would ever see them all again.

He recalled the Sundays when everybody was reunited for lunch; he sat by the upper end of the table, feeling proud and blessed for having a so connected family. After lunch, he would sat by his favorite chair having some liqueur and trying to read, but was always interrupted by his grandchildren running around him. And when his children tried to stop the grandchildren, Summerlee would only smile and nod his head authorizing the children to remain.

"Are you sure, dad?" – one of his daughters would say.

"Yes, I am, dearest..." he would answer happily. And the racket continued.

And when his beloved Anna died, everybody doubted he would resist to the solitude that dominated him.

It was only when Challenger's expedition was formed that Summerlee seemed to regain his interest by something in life. His family supported him as good as they could because they knew that the expedition could save his life.

He knew and respected George Challenger's work, although he not always agreed with his purely scientific approach to everything. For Challenger, only pure science mattered, and any other thing that could deviate his attention from science would bother him. Arthur saw science as a complement to explain who we are and to where we go in the world, maybe. George was a genius, but still had a long way to learn about people. And Summerlee knew some lessons would come in a more difficult way than others.

It was only when he joined the expedition that Summerlee knew his other fellow explorers.

First thing he thought about Lord John Roxton after observing him for the first time was the prepotency he transmitted. But soon he would learn that behind the self-confident hunter who never lost a prey was a loyal, kind and noble man. He, as well as any of the others, would trust his life to Roxton.

He saw in Edward D. Malone a scared boy trying to become a man. And what really called his attention was Malone's impulsiveness. Malone never gave a second thought whenever his friends were in danger, and this sometimes would put him in difficult or dangerous situations. Only later he found out his kind character and his dreamful soul.

Marguerite Krux. Ah! The mysterious Marguerite Krux. A woman trying to protect and hide herself behind a shield made of indifference, hardheartedness and sarcasm. But Summerlee soon learned that, after her arrival to the lost world, little by little this shield was being lowered and thinned revealing, very slowly, a wonderful and temperamental woman. A woman who had not hesitated to hold his hand and remain by his side all the time without any complain to provide him all comfort and support while he was ill and in need.

And after arriving to the lost world, they've found that young huntress that initially pretended she could not understand them just to laugh at them later and show them all her kindness, strength and independence after eleven years living practically alone. Veronica was a unique specimen.

Finally he looked to the boy, now sleepy, but still playing with his beard.

"And you, my little friend. So small and already able to awake in this old scientist so wonderful and missed memories. " – he took the tiny hand of the boy who was smiling again, now awake. Summerlee shook his hand, as in a compliment - "Hi, Tommy. My name is Arthur Summerllee. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Arthur observed the boy's attention to deviate to Veronica, who was starting to wake up. Summerlee put the boy on the floor carefully. The boy hesitated between the professor and the huntress.

"Go there, little one. Be a gentleman and be her escort". As fast as he could, the boy crawled again on all fours towards Veronica. She was still awakening, but extended her arms waiting for him to come. The boy tried to play going from one side to the other and shrieking with mirth.

"Come here, Tommy! Come on, sweetheart!" – she asked him. And when both hugged happily they could not even notice they were being discreetly observed by an old pair of eyes now full of tears.

Finally she noticed Summerlee. "Good afternoon... I mean... Good evening, professor..." She smiled with the boy on her lap.

"Good evening, my dear... Have you had a chance to rest for a little while?".

"I think so...".

Summerllee withdrew for the opposite side of the balcony, still touched by his memories. He felt Roxton's strong hand on his shoulder.

"Professor, would you care for some tea?" – the hunter asked, already with a cup on his hand.

"Thanks, John" – he accepted, smiling, while Roxton went back to the common room while Summerlee observed him.

Marguerite quickly glanced over the pages of her book and sighed heavily, turning the next page. John could just notice that.

"Would you also care for some tea, Marguerite?".

She nodded her yes and slowly she pushed the cup for him over the table.

John looked at her quizzically. "It seems you are reading something really interesting, since your eyes hadn't left the book pages for the last two hours...".

John took the teapot and served her. He put the sugar bowl with a small spoon closer to her. Marguerite put the sugar on her cup and mixed the tea with a certain air of impatience.

Roxton was really curious to know what she could possibly be reading.

He could not refrain himself, he needed to know what she was reading, because maybe this could help explaining to him the kind of creative imagination she had. "Marguerite, please forgive me if I'm being bold, but which is the book you are reading so concentrated? ".

She glanced back at him seriously and sighed once more before answering calmly, "May I continue reading in peace?".

"I just wanted to know...".

"... It's about nutrition. Are you satisfied now? So...".

Arthur could not prevent smiling while observing the couple teasing and flirting all the time. It was a funny game between them.

Marguerite stood up quickly, seemed to recall something very important, and ran to her room, leaving the book opened over the table.

John observed and shook his head. He could not resist and pried on the opened book over the table.

"Hum... 'Infantile Nutrition'?".

Making an effort to put a serious expression on his face, he headed to Marguerite's quarter knocking by her doorframe.

"Marguerite" – he called.

"What do you want?".

"May I come in? It's about a serious subject". Roxton was fighting to hold back his laugh.

Marguerite was curious.

"You may" - John entered her bedroom.

"I came to return your book" – he said, handing the closed book back to her.

"Thanks" - Roxton was already leaving her bedroom, but he couldn't resist and turned back.

"Marguerite?".

"What?".

"I need to tell you something else".

"Go ahead...".

"It is...".

"I don't have all day long, Roxton".

"I marked the page for vegetables soup..." - Roxton started laughing. Marguerite was caught by surprise and felt like flying to strangle the hunter.

"Were you prying over my things?".

"Well, Marguerite, as far as I know this book is not yours and, if it is, congratulations for your pregnancy, who is the father?" – And before she could answer anything, he caught her by her slim waist, bringing her closer to him, and kissed her intensely. She corresponded to the kiss, but knowing her he knew that his luck would not last forever. Not with a woman like her. Before they broke the kiss, she bit his lower lip. Roxton jumped when he felt the pain and tasted the blood in his mouth.

"Dammit, Marguerite, it's the second time you do that to me..." – he said recalling a similar situation when they had just arrived to the plateau and the Treehouse.

"Everything has a price, Lord Roxton" – she smiled. He was already leaving, but turned back to answer:

"Ah... and congratulations once again, mother-to-be...".

"You are rascal, rude!..." – she yelled to him. Then she smiled, putting a soft hand over her lips, still recalling his lips against hers some seconds before. Only then Marguerite thought that, despite all her secrets, day by day she was growing more and more able to reduce the shields around her. And she enjoyed that. But at the same time she felt a shiver running through her spine signaling that something was definitely going on.

Summerlee saw John coming back smiling, fixing his shirt, and smiled recalling his very agitated youth around his female neighbors. Roxton looked at him as if questioning him. Arthur turned serious.

"It's nothing, Roxton... nothing really".

John smiled, understanding the underlying message. "Women... Well, you understand that, don't you, professor?".

"I have all my concepts well established about these enchanting creatures".

Still smiling Summerlee met Malone who was leaving the laboratory in a hurry.

"What's is this rush, Ned?".

"I forgot it was my turn to prepare dinner. I'm late".

"Hum. And what we are going to have tonight?".

"I'm thinking about some soup and salad. We can talk later...".

Summerlee went downstairs to find Challenger examining a raptor's egg.

"Arthur. I was going to look for you. I needed to talk to you".

"Is there any problem, George?".

"Indeed I would like to ask you a favor".

"Go ahead".

"Well, you know that I and Veronica are not talking...".

"Yeah, we all know that".

"I would like to ask you to talk to her".

"What about?".

"I want to examine the boy".

"George, I...".

"It wouldn't take long. Weight him, height him, verify his physical constitution, basic examination only. Admit it: you are curious also".

"You know I am. But this is a very sensitive subject".

"Summerlee, please...".

"I promise you I will think about that, George" - Summerlee stood up – "I will help Malone to fix dinner".

Challenger looked around. "That would be an unique opportunity " he told to himself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! **


	6. For they have their own thoughts

**IF EVERYTHING HAD BEEN DIFFERENT – Chapter 6**

Thanks to Cris (our translator), and to all people who gave us reviews

To all people who write or read _Fics_ keeping _TLW_ **alive**.

Also in Portuguese: _"Se Tudo Fosse Diferente"_

* * *

"_For they have their own thoughts." _

_Khalil Gibran – **'The Prophet'**_

_**

* * *

**_

Challenger was in his laboratory researching a tiny Tommy's hair that he had found in his shower towel. He had gone, without anybody noticing, to where Veronica had just left the towel and looked for something he could examine. A single hair was enough.

"Interesting, very interesting..." – He whispered while observing the hair under the microscopy lenses.

"What is interesting, George? Is that some new invention or discovery?" - Summerllee friendly got closer to the scientist, who was frightened by the sudden entrance. He hid the plaque with the hair and turned to face Arthur, still sat.

"I... was... testing some samples of solutions with... different saps and found out an interesting one... the way they react to the sun rays..."

"Yes... What kind of plant are you studying, some legume?"

"Yes... Indeed..."

Summerllee scanned the workbench behind the scientist and looked suspiciously back to the scientist. Challenger swallowed hard in disguise.

"Ok George... That's all right... I will leave you alone with your saps... But don't take too long to go upstairs, tea is almost ready..."

"All right... Thanks Arthur, I will not be late..."

As soon the botanist went upstairs, George kept the plaque and hid it closer to the other trial pipes, before listening to another noise. He pretended to be cleaning his microscopy. It was Marguerite.

"It's very good you decided to clean up this mess, Challenger!" – she smiled putting a tender hand over the scientist shoulders. Her curious eyes called his attention.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh, nothing special... You know... Ah, my skin, it's so sensitive... Even during the rain the weather is too hot here... Sometimes I think I will completely disintegrate soon... So I just wondered if you would have something here that could protect my skin from the sun, at least for some time..."

"Is your skin that sensitive, Marguerite?"

"Yes, George... Very sensitive... Just like baby's skin..."

Challenger's forehead frowned and he repeated. - "Baby?"

"Yes..." – She smiled openly.

Challenger knew she needed nothing to her skin, but tried not to show it up.

"Yes, really, you have some kind of allergy..."

"... ALLERGY?" – She interrupted he in rage - "I'm sure I have nothing, I just wanted an answer..." – She tried to change the conversation subject. - "Do you have what I have asked here or not?"

"I believe I have here some solution with herb's extracts, if you will."

"It would help a lot... Thanks..."

Marguerite received a small bottle with a blue gel, and glancing back to George – "Did you already have this mixture ready?"

The scientist was caught by surprise by her question, but answered. - "I've thought about some treatment for sensitive skins..."

George smiled and Marguerite decided leaving as fast as she could and he, who was not a dummy guy, just nodded a negative – "Sensitive as baby's skin..."

As a flash of light something came to his mind...

* * *

Challenger could not remember any other toy that could hold his attention as much as science. Since he was a child his interest was about things: their origin, how were they made, how could he change them. He could not remember about playing with wooden-horses or miniature soldiers. He could just recall himself observing his family's cooker and how she managed to boil water. At that time, he wanted to know how and why the water boiled. He recalled observing ant's nests and to take off an ant from the trail and not understanding why it couldn't get back to the original pathway. He had so many questions and so few answers... His father, attempting to his interests and to his intelligence, directed Challenger to make sure he received the most complete and broad knowledge study available.

And thus Challenger studied in the best schools. He avoided mixing with other children – they wanted to play, and his leisure was different. His teachers challenged him more and more scientifically speaking. George solved and overcame each challenge. The remarkable little boy soon called the authorities attention, especially from a biology teacher called Arthur Summerllee, who from that moment on would follow from the distance that promising mind. And Challenger got prominence in everything he did. And when he was almost finishing the university he finally found out the one who would be his beloved wife.

Challenger was sat by a bench in the University of Edinburgh campus, reading and having a sandwich for lunch, as he did usually, when his glance was attracted to a slim brunette; he followed her with his eyes and smiled. She simply ignored him. Later George found out that she was a student and a new assistant hired by the university. Challenger had to learn something new and very difficult, especially for him: the art of conquering someone.

Jessie was her name. She came from a traditional family, and had the privilege of being allowed to study even being a woman. Even thinking Challenger tottery approaches were childish she could not deny he was charming. He was honest, fair, hard-worker, polite and intelligent. He had the kind of ethics she looked for in mankind. And for her the most important thing was knowing he loved her, and surprising herself by finding she loved him in return.

The marriage was not delayed. Jessie noticed that even if they both loved each other, there was something first in line for Challenger's love: science. She was not sure about how to compete with that, although she tried several times. But as time went by, she noticed that she could never ever match his trial tubes, theories and inventions.

She thought that maybe she could not win, but maybe a result of their union, a child, could call his attention for a different and unknown world for him. But he had always been explicit affirming they could wait a little bit more.

Then she waited. She waited for a whole life. Up to the day when he finally admitted that he could not have a child interfering with his academic activities.

He knew he had hurt her, and that he had made her unhappy year after year. When he went to bed, and when dawn reached them, he would find her with her beautiful blue eyes deeply sunk in her sad tears. That image kept stored in his memory. But what could have parted them turned to be a way for uniting them even more. She understood that he had a goal in his life, and since she loved him above every other thing, she knew that if he was happy that would make her happy, so, why bother to keep crying?

What she didn't know was that he worked even more exactly because he was seeing her suffer, and not to auto-promote his scientific work. He was just trying to forget that he was causing suffering to his beloved due to his biggest passion: science.

While he was reliving all those memories, some noise in the kitchen called his attention. He recalled the tea was probably ready. Challenger went upstairs, but noticing they had not finished the preparations he went to the balcony, and when he inclined over the rail he saw Veronica arriving with Tommy in her arms. During years he and Jessie seemed to have accepted not discussing that subject. And when he organized the expedition to the lost world he could never imagined that the old choice could hit him so hard.

After sometime he started to think how selfish he had been leaving Jessie alone and without any memory of his love. A child of them would be Veronica's age this time and would be certainly taking care of his Jessie by now.

* * *

Challenger smiled to himself. His child would be as strong and stubborn as Veronica. In the beginning he had tried to impose his authoritarian image to Veronica, but she was too much in charge of her wills and opinions. But the scientist was either a man of strong wills and opinions, and that was separating him from Veronica more and more. - _"Veronica is really stubborn"_ – he thought – _"If at least she had listened to me she could see I'm right and maybe she could take my advices... It's only for her own good, she knows that... But she is too similar to Jessie! So stubborn, so persistent, so sensitive..."_

_"I need to try to show her that she needs me and my advices... She is always going to be a girl fearing to be alone without her parents, never a woman... Despite her appearance, never a woman!"_ – he thought proudly – _"Not a woman with this kind of responsibility as a child... She needs me, I know that!"_

"Challenger, tea is getting cold..."

"It's already cold..."

"Why do you always have to have the last word, Marguerite?" - Roxton and Marguerite were arguing once more and Challenger went to the table seeing another cup ready, certainly waiting for him.

"Last word? Last word in what, Roxton, are you crazy? I don't even bother listening what you have to say..."

"... Ahhhh but you care about what I do, don't you?" - Something kicked Roxton's under the table. He moaned and she pretended she was not listening to it.

Everybody exchanged glances and both were ill at easy. Marguerite wore a bad face and Roxton avoided looking to the others.

After some seconds...

"Rude..."

"You are rude, Marguer..."

"Impolite..."

"Childish..."

"Ridiculous..."

The others exchanged glances without understanding. They could not stop, just whispering and looking to their own cups. Both spoke in low tones, but all the others could still listen to them.

"Arrogant..."

"Holiness..."

"Wild..."

"Snobbish..."

"Petulant..."

"Despot..."

"Silly!"

"Silly is you!"

"Can you twoo stop that?!" - Challenger yelled, running the fingers through his hair and closing his eyes while the others looked at him.

"Challenger is right, what do you think you are doing to each other?" – Summerllee tried to soothe the situation, while Marguerite and Roxton punished each other with their glances.

"What's going on, I heard your yell from downstairs, George, is everything alright?" - Malone arrived curious and scared coming from the elevator.

"No, Malone, things are not alright, these two don't have peace and don't allow us all to have peace!" - Challenger socked the table and left furiously.

"Have you seen what you did!?" - Marguerite stood up and rested one hand on her hip, the other pointing to Roxton who stood up either. - "Me? What have I done? You started it!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop you both! You are scaring Tommy!" – Veronica demanded irrupting into the room.

"I'm really sorry, Veronica..." - Roxton lowered his head while Marguerite faced him.

"Very well, Roxton... I forgive you..." - Marguerite answered before Veronica said anything. Veronica looked surprised at her.

Roxton, who had sat again, stood up. - "I was not asking you to forgive me, Marguerite".

"... But you should!" – The heiress interrupted him.

"You should be normal, absolutely normal, but after today I still have doubts... What an absurd!"

"But Summ..."

"No buts, Marguerite! That's enough!... I think it's better for you to go to your respective bedrooms now!"

"What? We are not children, Summerlee!!!"

"Ah, yes, you are. At least you act as children, so you must be treated as children, and don't dare to disobey me! You scared the boy, robbed the peace that still remained in this Treehouse, and managed to make Challenger to loose his temper!"

"Leave, please!" – Veronica noticed that the professor was irritated and something was wrong with him.

Marguerite and Roxton also noticed that, and before leaving to their respective bedrooms, still glanced to each other once more.

Quickly Veronica put Tommy in his high chair and went to the professor. She was worried about Summerlee's reaction. She had never seen him so irritated.

Veronica helped him to a chair. - "Are you alright, professor?".

"I am" – he said, sitting down. - "The problem is that sometimes these two makes me loose my temper... They fight as cat and mouse..."

Veronica served him a tea cup and sat down by his side. - "Don't bother about them, you know how they are always teasing each other...".

"I know a name for that...".

"Love!" – both said together and smiled.

They spent some time in silence, enjoying each other's company and the delicious tea Roxton had prepared before. Tommy was distracted with his porridge plate.

Veronica had given up preventing him to spread food all around. Anyway she would have to clean up everything. - "Clean up the kitchen and Tommy from all this porridge... But at least he is quiet now..."

"Veronica" – Summerlee said. - "Challenger would like to examine Tommy."

"No, professor."

"He is not going to hurt the boy... and you know that it would be great if we had more information, even to know better any specific need he may have..." – he tried to convince her.

"... I know that, Summerlee. Sometimes I ask myself if what I'm doing is right or wrong, if he really needs what I think he needs or not... I think Challenger would be the right person to do that, but we have been having so much trouble..." - She said sadly.

"Why are you both avoiding each other, I can't understand?!".

"Do you want a straight answer?" – Veronica asked in a sad smile. - "Because we both think we are absolutely right..."

Summerlee was surprised and could not suppress a smile.

"So, professor, the only thing he wants to study is Tommy... 'In the name of science.'"

"Come on, Veronica, I will be close and you will too, would you agree this way?"

Veronica stood up. - "You can setup with him, professor. Tomorrow morning, as soon as I come back with Tommy from our morning tour." – she said starting to clean up the kitchen.

* * *

"GET OUT ROXTON!...Oh!!! Challenger, sorry, I didn't know it was you! Do you need anything?".

Marguerite heard the knocks on her door and automatically answered furiously thinking it was John. And there was George, with another small bottle in his hand, with the same kind of gel he had given her before.

"I've prepared another mixture... Just in case you need some more..."

"Thanks... But I think I will just need one... Well, anyway it's better to store it in case of any emergency need, right?..." - she smiled, still a little bit ill at easy, but soon noticing the enraged expression of the scientist she regained her balance.

"I prepared an extra portion, since I don't intend to be interrupted in the next few days. I'm starting a new study that requires total dedication so, please, if it's not asking too much, I would not like to be interrupted by yells or discussions that are usual between two people I don't want to name now, just to mention one of them is in front of me right now...".

Marguerite listened concentrated and just nodded her confirmation. - "Of course, Challenger... Of course... You can be sure, there will be no more conflicts with that man... At least not here in the Treehouse...".

"I hope this is true... By the way..." – he checked around to see if there was anybody closer to them, before proceeding lowering his voice. - "Have you had any contact with that boy in the last 36 hours?".

"Why?". At the same time surprised and naive she answered. - "Well, if you are talking about Roxton...".

"I'm not talking about Roxton, I'm talking about that boy... The one Veronica brought to the Treehouse...".

Marguerite raised an eyebrow and nodded her head. - "Ah... no, no... Indeed no contact at all... But why?"

"Are you sure? Not even with any of his objects?"

"No, but..."

"Oh, nothing special... Good night, Marguerite..."

"Good night...".

The scientist left and Marguerite closed the door. - _"George, my friend, you could provide me with some mixture to make a certain person disappear of my life!"_ – She turned her eyes and laid down again. - _"Have I had any contact with the little monkey in the last 36 hours?"_ – she kept thinking why George had asked her that question, and finally started to read a book.

She listened to another knock on her door.

"Yes, go ahead..." - Marguerite opened the door, not noticing that it was not Challenger in front of her this time.

"Are you calmer now?" - John asked and Marguerite glanced back quickly.

"NO!" - Marguerite pushed the door against him, but he held it with only one hand.

"I need to talk to you!".

"We don't have anything to talk. Good night!"

"No!" – he managed to enter and closed the door behind him. - "Yes we have lots to talk about, and you are going to listen to me, wishing it or not."

Marguerite was cross-armed and sat by her bed. Roxton ignored her attitude and pulling a chair sat close by her. She glanced interrogatively to him.

"Marguerite, sometimes we overcome any limits, don't you think so?"

Marguerite smiled and Roxton tried to hold his control. - "We?"

"Yes, we... And please, let me finish, then you can talk anything you want."

"Go ahead, I'm listening!" – she allowed him to proceed with certain impudence.

"Well... You know the situation among everybody in this Treehouse is a little confuse right now. We are all a little uncertain when it concerns to the..."

"... when it concerns to the little monkey?"

"Tommy..."

"Ok, whatever... And what I have to do with that?"

Roxton was surprised by Marguerite's question and nodded his head saying. - "If you are involved with Veronica, you are also involved with the child. It's inevitable..."

Marguerite turned her eyes and rested her chin on a hand that was resting on a pillow over her lap.

"I think that if you don't wish to help that's fine, just don't disturb. There are so many people that are always ready to judge the others but forget to evaluate themselves... Despite anything, I don't want you or the others to have to continue living in this way, judging, evaluating, but closing your eyes from facing the reality..."

Marguerite was paying attention to each one of his words. In these moments she always wanted to kill him, but it was exactly when he said the most sincere words a man could ever say. His heart was noble, she was sure about that.

"I will tell you something, John. For reasons that just compete to me I prefer not to interfere in this situation...".

"Why not? You know that both Veronica and the boy need support... You know very well that Veronica is a good person, but she is too proud to ask for help. That's why I prevented any publicity about the cradle, clothes and other things."

"If Veronica really wished help, she would be talking to Challenger."

"Challenger doesn't try any contact with her, just because an innocent boy. And she is also avoiding Challenger."

"Do you hate Challenger?"

"Of course no, Marguerite! On the contrary, Challenger is my best friend... I think he may be right in some things. I think it's not all his fault."

"Veronica is too preposterous, too sure of herself, and things don't work like that... Even I can admit that sometimes we need one another, but when it comes to her the concepts are different."

"Why don't you talk to Veronica?"

"And why don't you talk to Challenger?"

Roxton was silent observing Marguerite. - "Ok, I will talk with George... What about you?"

"I don't know, Veronica doesn't remain home for too long, and when she is home she is always with the monkey..." – John looked severely to her. – "Tommy..."

"I know that nobody here, even you, are enjoying this new atmosphere among us, I know you all want to change this situation, but if we don't act fast we are on risk of loosing two good friends..."

"As things are evolving, we will loose them all at once..." – She answered sadly, lowering her eyes. John touched her hand.

"You shall always have me... Even if you don't like it."

Marguerite swallowed hard, her heart beating fastening. "Well... let's see that tomorrow, now it's time for having some sleep..."

"Alright..." - John withdrew his hand from over hers on the pillow, stood up, and restore the chair to its original place. – "Good night, Marguerite..."

"Good night, John..."

She followed the hunter leaving, and after he closed the door, she sunk among the pillows over her bed, trying to change the course of her thoughts, trying not to think about him. But even if she hated to admit, he was right in everything he had just said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	7. You may house their bodies but not their...

**IF EVERYTHING HAD BEEN DIFFERENT – Chapter 7**

Thanks to Cris (our translator), and to all people who gave us reviews

To all people who write or read _Fics_ keeping _TLW_ **alive**.

Also in Portuguese: _"Se Tudo Fosse Diferente"

* * *

_

"_You may house their bodies but not their souls;"_

_Khalil Gibran – **'The Prophet'

* * *

**_

Marguerite walked through the common room towards the kitchen. She had tried to sleep a little, but Roxton's words were buzzing her thoughts. She was caught by surprise finding Veronica with her hair still damp and wearing her father's gown, sat by the kitchen, having some tea. The heiress helped herself and got a sit in front of Veronica.

"Couldn't you sleep?" – Veronica asked.

"No... What about you?"

"I bathed and decided to stay here for a little longer. By the way, I should have talked to you before, but had no chance: the clothes for Tommy simply look gorgeous. Thank you very much."

"Lord Roxton forced me." – the blond girl smiled recalling how neatly done were the clothes.

"Thank you anyway." – Marguerite smiled.

"Is the boy alright? Not that I'm interested in him, just to keep talking..."

"He is ok."

"And you?"

"I'm ok." – Veronica felt the brunette was paving the way for something else.

Marguerite hesitated and finally decided to ask her a question.

"What about you and Challenger?" – the blond raised her head in surprise.

"I don't wanna talk about that, Marguerite."

"That's ok. I do the talking." - Marguerite thought about what Roxton would say if he could see her now, being so straight to the point and so little diplomatic – "You two are in this situation for too long: 'Good morning, good afternoon, good evening, good night'. You look like children. So proud and stubborn that cannot even sit together to sort things out as the adults I ever thought you were."

"Challenger does not accept Tommy" –Veronica tried to make her point. - "And if he cannot accept him, he does not accept me all the same. There is nothing else to be discussed."

"And have you by any chance taken the time to listen whatever he may have to say on this subject?" - The blond kept looking to her cup. – "And I will tell you more... This subject has long become something not related to the boy. None of you two want to give up. This situation is prejudicing all of us. You and Challenger are in opposite sides, and left me, Roxton, Malone, Summerlee and, what is worst, Tommy, in the middle of this dispute. Besides that you insist in doing everything alone. Ned is particularly always ready to offer help, but you are not able to accept anyone's help. Dammit, he is trying to support you so at least respect his choice." – Marguerite stood up – "Well, I think that was all. Good night, Veronica." – and saying that she left.

"Good night, Marguerite" – Veronica whispered back.

* * *

"Are you up so early, Summerlee?"

"Good morning, Malone... well, I wake up early every morning..."

"... Yeah, I know that, but always after Veronica, who is still sleeping..."

Summerlee sat to enjoy a recent made tea together with Malone.

"Nightmares professor?" Malone smiled.

"Yes, indeed, my boy... I had a terrible dream..."

"If you want to talk about it, feel free..."

"Thanks, Malone, but as I've said it was just a bad dream..." – Both sipped their tea, enjoying the delicious anise flavor.

"Tea is delicious, Malone, congratulations..."

"Thanks... Veronica showed me this recipe and one of her parents' cooking books, there are plenty of recipes there..."

"Yeah, lots of them..." - Summerlee sipped his tea once more before talking again. - "May I ask you one question?"

"Yes professor."

"How long has been Tommy with us?"

Malone left his eyes travel around while he tried to recall. - "I believe that exactly two months ago... But why are you asking that?"

Summerlee smiled tenderly and continued. - "I want to take a note about it, since I plan to prepare something special for his birthday..."

Malone listened to those words and smiled back returning the same tenderness that he had listened in them. - "That's a wonderful idea... Do you already have something in mind?"

"Not yet, but I believe we have plenty of time ahead. Anyway it's another thing to distract us."

"He is growing up fast, isn't him, professor? He is now a very strong and dandy little boy... And he is so intelligent..."

"... And tender too, isn't him?"

"Yes! Tommy is very special..."

Summerlee was paying special attention to the way the journalist referred to the child. There was a noticeable bright on his eyes and the tenderness on his voice while talking about the boy made him agree that Malone was changing, day after day. And that was wonderful. That was the idea he had tried to place into the young man's mind during their conversations while fishing, and he was glad to know that his words had been absorbed by Malone. This was the first step for him and Veronica get together into an agreement, and for Tommy to have another ally in the Treehouse.

"Good morning, guys!" - Veronica arrived smiling with Tommy hanging by her waist, in a gray hood, biting a little ball. - "Already awaken, professor?"

"Good morning, my dear. Yes, I didn't have a good night of sleep..."

"Oh, sorry to hear that... But today will be better, I'm sure about that!" – She got closer and kissed his cheek. Summerlee smiled to the boy who just hid his face against Veronica's lap.

"And how is my baby boy?!!!" - Ned asked distending his arms to take Tommy, who threw himself against him with a happy shriek. Veronica handed him the boy and she and Summerlee exchanged glances.

"Hum... Someone is in a very good mood this morning, or it's only me?" - Veronica teased Malone, who just returned a smile in response.

"Well... I'm going to organize some things in my bedroom..." - Arthur took his cup of tea and headed to his bedroom.

Both waited for Summerlee to leave – "Ned, could you please put Tommy on his chair for me, I have a full day ahead..."

"On his chair? Why can't he stay on my lap a little while?"

Veronica thought for a while. - "All right, I will not be long..."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going nowhere, just going to prepare his feeding-bottle, and then we will go out for a walk!" – she teased the child.

"Veronica, if you want... I can take care of Tommy while you do your..."

"No, Ned. Thanks, but I can take care of him by myself..."

"Alright..." - Malone could not hide his deception, but he kept his attitude.

She started to prepare the milk. In the meanwhile, Malone showed a spoon to the boy, who was holding his tiny feet with his tiny hands, and the boy distended his body to try to reach the spoon.

"Smart boy... I bet you remember that day, don't you?"

Ned put the spoon closer to the boy, but when he was almost reaching it, Malone would withdraw it again. Both were laughing, and were being controlled by Veronica to prevent making too much noise.

"_They are in good shape together... Tommy likes him, I've already noticed that. Maybe he is the one who is most interested..."_ – Veronica observed them both playing, while she squashed the fruits on a plate to take to the picnic.

In the sequence, she stored the food as usual. She went to Ned, distended her arms for Tommy who threw himself against her gladly.

"Thanks, Ned" – she said smiling to him. She was almost leaving when suddenly turned to the journalist – "Would you... like to join us?"

"Wouldn't I be bothering you? I mean, I don't want to disturb you two."

"Not at all. We are just going to walk around and have breakfast in open air."

"So I'm going with you." - Ned took the picnic basket from her hands. – "And I take this."

* * *

"George" –Roxton said while uncomfortably sat by the top of a tree besides his friend. – "Are you sure those raptors are going to pass through here?"

"I'm completely sure. There had been a long time that I've been observing them and I want to take some notes. Unless all this rain has made them change habits."

"Excuse me, but my backside is numb."

"You offered yourself to join me."

"I know, but at least you could have advised me so I could bring a pillow to use as a support here."

"Stop complaining, Roxton." – Challenger muttered observing any movement through a binocular. The hunter accommodated as well as he could and continued observing the scientist for some more minutes.

"When are you both going to talk, George?" – Challenger did not take the binocular out of his eyes. – "Don't pretend you are not listening to me. I asked you a question."

"Sorry, but it's not your problem, John."

"Come on, George. You know things are not like that. We all live under the same shelter and anything that happens affects us all."

"I've been thinking about that either."

Roxton was surprised - "What have you been thinking about?"

"I'm studying some alternatives."

"Look at me, George" – Challenger looked to his friend – "This should have been resolved some time ago, and is now becoming a snowball. As a scientist you know very well that when a snowball is too big, you cannot stop it." - Roxton stood up over one branch and started climbing down the tree – "I think even the raptors felt there is something wrong and left. Don't be late for lunch".

* * *

After lunch, together with Summerlee, Veronica went downstairs with Tommy to the laboratory. Tommy was just wearing a diaper and an undershirt that Marguerite had sewed for him. Challenger was waiting for them.

"Arthur, Veronica" – Challenger welcomed them – "Shall we start?"

She stopped by the entrance of the place hugging Tommy strongly. She had always been at easy in that place, but suddenly it appeared scary for her. Summerlee got closer.

"I changed my mind, professor." – she whispered.

"It's alright, Veronica, nobody will hurt him." – Summerlee comforted her while at the same time distended his arms to take the boy. But Tommy firmly held to Veronica's neck. She untied his arms firmly but tenderly, even if her heart was crumpled.

Summerlee put him over the workbench that had been previously covered with a sheet. He and Challenger stripped him, heightened him, weighted him, checked on skin color, stethoscope his heart and lungs, and Tommy was crying and struggling all the time, more and more. And when Challenger collected a blood sample, Arthur observed the tears running softly across Veronica's face who had got shelter on a corner of the room.

* * *

Roxton was arriving with Malone from the coffee grinding and Ned got immediately worried seeing Veronica holding Tommy firmly and walking with him to her bedroom. It was plainly obvious that she had been crying. He looked to Summerlee.

"It's alright." – Summerlee reassured him – "Challenger just examined Tommy."

Roxton took the coffee bag that the journalist was carrying on, and signalized to Malone as if giving him permission to go to the blonde's bedroom.

Summerlee followed the hunter to the pantry.

"How was the examination, professor?"

"Just routine, John. Challenger is still running some analysis."

"And George and Veronica?" – Summerlee sighed.

"They've barely exchanged two words."

"I've talked to him, and Marguerite talked to Veronica."

"Do you think it have any positive effect?"

"Apparently not."

"I would like to talk to them, but I'm afraid of making things even worse."

"And in the meanwhile should we cover our eyes and pretend nothing is happening?"

"Let's do as follows: tonight, after dinner, me, you, Malone, Marguerite and the two stubborn together. Maybe it can bring a result."

"I hope so, Summerllee."

* * *

With Malone besides her, Veronica bathed the boy, fed him and after a longer time than usual finally made him sleep. Tommy had been very agitated after the examination, so their walking tour after dinner would be delayed for the next day. Despite everything, she either needed to know more about him and she was pretty sure that the only person that could provide this information would be George Challenger.

"Can I talk to you, Challenger? I will be quick." –Veronica said entering the laboratory.

The scientist stopped what he was doing and turned to her sketching a very formal smile.

"Of course. How may I help you?"

"It's about Tommy. You examined him." – she hesitated before asking – "Is he... human?"

"He got very interesting characteristics. He grows faster than any child I've seem, and his motricity is either very well developed for his age. Is he already trying to stand up alone?"

"Yeah, he is." – she smiled recalling the only time it had happened. She was working on the garden when she saw him leaning his tiny hands on the floor, distend his knees, and finally distend his arms smiling, happy with the challenge. After that, he fell down sat on the floor.

"He is healthy. And he is strong too. His body constitution is remarkable. I believe he will walk very soon. In terms of his learning curve, from what I've observed up to know, there is no problem either."

"Is he human, Challenger?"

"Does that make any difference for you?"

"You know very well the answer for that: no, it wouldn't make any difference for me. But even though I would like to know: is he human?" - Veronica was starting to show her impatience.

"I don't know." – the scientist answered irritated with his own ignorance. – "I still could no determine it. Maybe he may have some issues for motor activities that require precision, but anyway he could be trained for that."

Veronica closed her eyes feeling all the impact that the last sentence George had just said.

"Thanks, Challenger" – he just nodded his head in response and she turned back ready to leave, but decided to remain - "What do you think I should have done? Leave him to die?"

Veronica had not noticed a light increase in the tone of her voice, neither the scientist in his.

"I've never said that" – he faced her deeply annoyed.

"So tell me one thing. What would you do?"

"Certainly I would never have taken him to my house to have a comrade."

"What?"

"So proud, so owner of the situation, don't need anybody. You thought: the poor explores are too independent too and soon they will not need me any longer. And they will certainly find a way out of the plateau and I will be alone once more. Then you find a lost child and think that during several years you will have a comrade and at the same time you will be seen as a good person."

"Why can't you ever pronounce his name?"

Neither he nor she had noticed Summerlee, Roxton, Marguerite and Malone stopped by the laboratory entrance, all of them attracted by the ever raising tone of their voices.

"Because until I got full proof, he is not a child, he is just a nestling, your pet. Have you ever thought the danger you've exposed us all to? Have you ever thought that he is going to grow up and then he can turn up against us? Marguerite has got an allergy which source I could not identify up to now."

"That's not true, George." – the heiress talked immediately. But the scientist ignored her and continued raising his voice even more.

"Have you ever thought he could carry on some disease? At least you should have considered putting him in quarantine."

Challenger for long now had stopped thinking before talking, and Veronica would be the next to make the same mistake.

"You would have brought him here, to study him as a rare specimen. I bet you would even have a ready jail for him. Tell me something. You were the one to decide for not having children, weren't you? I can imagine your reasons. Were you afraid that your precious science got second place in your life? Were you afraid of sharing your time? You are selfish. And what have you done, George Challenger? You came to this godforsaken plateau, to this lost world where you amuse yourself with your marvelous science, where you are the great genius. George Challenger, god and master, the one who rule everything and everybody. In your house, in your lab, in your expedition" – She got really closer to him with a challenging attitude.

"Veronica, no" –Summerlee whispered as if anticipating what was coming next. But she continued.

"I'm not part of your family, of your lab and of your expedition, so whenever you talk to me please don't use this superior look in your face, and never look to me from top to b..."

When Challenger slapped her in the face, she just looked back furiously and said nothing else. She just left the lab, passing through the other inhabitants as if she could not see them. Nobody moved, still trying to make sense of what had just happened. Challenger was stopped by the middle of the lab, as if paralized.

A child crying seemed to awake them all. Malone ran upstairs to Veronica's bedroom, but all that he could see was the blonde already taking the elevator down with Tommy in her arms.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	8. “For their souls dwell in the house of t...

**IF EVERYTHING HAD BEEN DIFFERENT – Chapter 8**

Thanks to Cris (our translator), and to all people who gave us reviews

To all people who write or read _Fics_ keeping _TLW_ **alive**.

Also in Portuguese: _"Se Tudo Fosse Diferente"_

* * *

"_For their souls dwell in the house of tomorrow, which you cannot visit, not even in your dreams."_

_Khalil Gibran – **'The Prophet'**_

* * *

When Malone reached the base of the Treehouse, he looked around but didn't see any sign of Tommy and Veronica. He still walked around and as he found nothing he went back to find Roxton and Marguerite close to the vegetable garden also seeking. He passed furious by the hunter that held him with certain difficulty. 

"I will kill him" -he said trying to free himself.

"No, you won't" - maintaining Ned firmly arrested by the shoulders Roxton continued - "Marguerite, take our things." - She took the elevator up knowing that it was not the moment for discussing any order. John continued looking into the journalist's eyes - "Pay attention. The most important thing right now is to find Veronica and Tommy. Everything else can wait until later. Did you understand that?" - Malone agreed lowering his head. Roxton hugged the journalist while Marguerite arrived handing them the weapons and backpacks. - "You and Summerllee take care of Challenger."

"Be careful." -the heiress answered.

* * *

Challenger had sat down in a chair by the corner of the laboratory looking fixedly at the ground when Summerllee joined him putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. Marguerite arrived some minutes later handing a cup of tea to each one of them.

"Thank you" - Summerllee said.

"George? Are you alright?" - she worried. The scientist sketched a weak smile and she noticed his hands were shaking.

"You know that both of you lost any reason that you could have, don't you?"

"Please, Summerllee, don't give me moral lessons or some scolding as if I was a child."

"... I am only showing you that you both were exalted in the wrong way, exhuming subjects that I thought were already buried within us."

Still looking deeply to the bottom of the cup Challenger answered. "I know, Arthur...."

Summerllee and Marguerite worried about Challenger who hardly left his laboratory. They even transferred one of the cots for there. Marguerite had to threaten him in order to make him eat and sleep. Summerllee always added something to his tea. He hardly spoke anything and barely worked on his experiments. And he didn't correspond to any attempt of talking about any subject. Nobody had ever seen him so depressed. Every night, since Veronica had left, he went to the balcony and stayed there looking and seeking for any sign of news. But he was so lost in his thoughts that if he saw something he would probably not notice. And the Treehouse had never been so silent before.

* * *

Marguerite got closer to Summerllee in the low fence of the balcony.

"Feeling guilty, Arthur?" - he looked at her.

"You too?"

"I admit that."

"And do you think we have reasons to feel like this?"

"We could have done better. That is for sure." - Marguerite sighed.

"IF... IF I had done that... IF I hadn't said that…" - continued Summerllee -"And the worst of thing of all is that when the IF appears in our mind, it is because it is already too late. Good night, dear."

"Good night, professor."

* * *

Roxton and Malone returned two days later, dirty, tired and alone. They had maintained contact using the mirrors for the whole time. Marguerite and Summerllee met the men who were leaving the elevator.

"So?" - asked the heiress.

"We looked in every place and found nothing. It is as if they had vanished in thin air."

"We need to return, Roxton"- insisted Malone - "They can be wounded, needing help."

"She doesn't want to be found, that is obvious. And if something had happened we would know. Maybe she just needs some time" – Roxton tried to convince himself. – "How is George?"

"Not very well. I never saw him like this before."

"Did you talk to him?"

"We tried. But he doesn't seem to want to speak a lot, at least not with us."

"I will go there." - Roxton got closer to Summerllee - "Can you take care of Malone professor? The boy is really nervous."

"Don't worry, John."

Roxton went down to the laboratory where he found a very quiet Challenger laid down by his cot. He pulled a chair for closer to his friend.

"Hello, George. How are you?"

"Fine, John."

Roxton gave a quick smile.

"I can see."

"Did you find her?"

"No. No track, nothing. I think that she, like you, wants to be alone for a while, above and despite anything else." - Challenger lied down with his back to Roxton who understood the message - "Just rest, my friend" - John said leaving.

* * *

Marguerite entered Roxton's room without beating. He woke up quickly.

"What's happening?"

"Malone disappeared" - The hunter jumped out of the bed catching his pants and wearing them quickly. He continued walking while he got dressed.

"Didn't Summerllee give something for him to sleep yesterday?"

"He gave. But it seems that he woke up and left before dawn. He took his backpack and weapons."

Roxton finished dressing quickly; he caught his things and took the elevator down.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn..."

Always muttering, the hunter followed the recent trace of Malone.

"You are stupid, John Roxton. They are your friends and everything that you did was to remain soothing them. You are a fool. You got afraid of losing the friendship of one of them and you didn't pull their ears when you had the chance, before it was too late. You are stupid, John Roxton."

There were tracks easy of be followed. Roxton concluded that his friend had left less than one hour before, and he ran for reach him. When he finally sighted Ned, he noticed that he was walking determined but without observing anything around him. John ran catching him for the arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" – Roxton screamed furious.

"I am going to find them." - Ned got disentangled and he continued to walk. John followed him.

"And then what happens? You get lost, Veronica returns and we have to begin everything again. You will return with me now or..."

"Or what?" - Malone was so furious and he screamed as much as his friend - "If you don't want to come with me, then don't come. In fact, I didn't call you."

"Be wise, Malone."

"And were we wise Roxton? None of us really wanted to help to solve the problem among them. We were only watching."

"I talked to Challenger, Marguerite talked to Veronica."

"And what about me, Roxton? What did I do? Nothing. I was there playing with the boy and that's all. And when she left I was there petrified, unable to move. I could have stopped her and I didn't do anything. Would this be the kind of support that she waited from me?"

"At least let stop to think where she might have gone." -But Malone didn't stop.

"It is exactly the problem. Ned Malone only thinks, thinks, and thinks."

It was then that Roxton's patience became exhausted. He caught the journalist for the shoulder, turned him at once and hit his chin. Ned fell dizzied and John pulled him for the shirt.

"Let me go."

"By any chance have you already noticed where are you heading to? To a raptors' nest. If you were smart you would know that she would never come following this direction with Tommy. Now stand up, your idiot." - Roxton practically raised Malone for the collar pulling him closer to his face - "We will continue seeking until evening and if it begins to rain we will also return. And you will do what I order or I will tie you. Besides that, you are a terrible tracker."

He loosened Malone who was still furious. But Ned also knew that Roxton was right. As a tracker he was really very bad.

* * *

With Tommy in her arms Veronica caught the bag with the boy's things that she usually took in their walks and she entered the jungle. The only thing that she thought was in not being followed. She was careful to hide any sign that could take somebody to her. She knew about places that nobody else knew and she went direct for an area that she was sure of having not too much danger for Tommy. After some hours walking, she stopped at a cave in which she had played when she was a child. She made a bed of leaves, covered a part of it with one of the sheets that Marguerite had sewn and laid Tommy down. The boy had slept good part of the track, but he was still tired and after she fed him it wasn't difficult to make him sleep again. She just covered him, caressing his head singing a lullaby song quietly as she made every night. And just after that she sat down hugging her own knees and cried.

Although in such distant places, Challenger and Veronica shared the same feelings and anguish. None of them could recall the exact words that the other used to offend him or her. But each one of them could remember all to well each single word he or she had said to the other during that damned discussion. And it was why they remained totally shamed preferring to remain away from their friends.

"_I didn't have the right"_ - they said for themselves about their actions.

Challenger stayed at the laboratory, avoiding talking to anybody, while Veronica spent her days taking care of Tommy while at the same time she forgot more and more of taking care of herself.

* * *

Seating in the dining table Summerllee, Marguerite, Roxton and Malone barely touched the food. They were feeling lonely not only for not knowing what to do, but mainly for their feeling of impotence.

Malone couldn't accept to remain in the Treehouse, but Roxton tried to make him think logically. They left everyday, but always returned before evening. Roxton also watched Malone very closely taking care to prevent him to meet Challenger. Ned wanted to ask for Challenger's explanations, but the other ones convinced him that the priority now was not this kind of discussion. And Challenger didn't need anybody to remind him about the gravity of what had happened.

When the noise of the elevator echoed through the room, Malone and Roxton practically jumped of their chairs and instinctively caught their weapons. Soon they heard a high and strong child's cry. But only when the cabin of the elevator stopped by the entrance of the Treehouse and they saw Veronica strongly hugged to Tommy who cried uncontrollably they noticed that something was really wrong.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	9. “You may strive to be like them, but see...

**IF EVERYTHING HAD BEEN DIFFERENT – Chapter 9**

A very special thanks to Cris (our very kind translator) and Maria Celia for her professional consultancy, besides her infinte patience and tenderness towards us. We hope we have learned everything right!

We also want to thank all the people who read our fiction and were kind enough to take their time to leave reviews. (Two reviews are not appearing in the fanfiction site, but we've received your comments through e-mail. Thank you)

To all people who write or read _Fics_ keeping _TLW_ **alive**.

Also in Portuguese: _"Se Tudo Fosse Diferente"_

_

* * *

_

"_You may strive to be like them, but seek not to make them like you." _

Khalil Gibran – "The Prophet"

* * *

Malone released the weapon, running for the elevator, while the others were there frozen for some seconds, paralyzed with the shocking vision of the young woman, very pale, showing some bruises and wounds on her body, holding a weeping Tommy. 

"Help me here, Roxton" - Ned screamed. He held Veronica before she fell. John lowered the weapon and, carefully, helped Malone to remove her from the elevator. First Ned took Tommy from her arms. She still hugged the boy firmly. Her eyes were open, but without the same bright. Malone felt an immense revolt growing up into him, a mixture of pain and regret.

Catching the child who was shouting now, for an instant he stopped and looked at Tommy. The boy was regretting even more now that he was separated from Veronica. Ned swallowed, giving him to Roxton, who felt his heart shrink for seeing the boy and Veronica so shaky. He was also.

"Marguerite, don't stay still, help us!" - said John handing Tommy to her. Marguerite caught the boy and she stood back for prevent disturbing the others.

"Hurry" - Summerllee got scared with the woman's appearance - "Take her to her bedroom."

The heiress was even more nervous after watching Malone pass with Veronica in his arms.

She examined the boy entirely before getting him closer to herself. - "I was afraid of it... Damn it, Veronica! Why didn't you think before exposing you two to this?" - She rioted at the same time not recognizing herself, but on that moment she just wanted to kill Veronica. - "Too much irresponsibility of yours, Veronica!!! You are not a child, but you are as foolish as one! You could be dead! Or else, you can die in some minutes, and then, with whom the little monkey will be?! You didn't think about that!"

"Marguerite, think less, do more!" - Summerllee returned saying - "Try to make Tommy stop crying!" - He caught the first aid kit and went back to the bedroom, but not before directing a merciful glance to Challenger – when he listened to the elevator noise, he had arisen and now he was watching everything, not saying a single word.

"Challenger" – Marguerite called him resolutely, balancing Tommy, trying to make him silent. - "Won't you make anything? Will you stay there just watching? The irresponsible..."

"... the only irresponsible here was me, Marguerite...me."

Challenger was also not well, and she knew that part of the guilty was also his.

"Pay attention, George. We have a lot of things to worry about now and we cannot stay just listening to you complaining about your life. So take a decision now. Or you do something for helping us or you go back to your laboratory and at least don't disturb."

They were quiet for some moments while Tommy still cried very much.

Finally Challenger extended his arms.

"Hand him to me."

"What are you going to do?"

Challenger caught Tommy who cried desperately. - "Come with me."

"Marguerite" - it was Roxton who appeared upstairs - "Summerllee needs you."

The heiress hesitated, but then she noticed the urgency in the hunter's eyes.

"Then go with George" - she answered.

Followed by Roxton, Challenger took Tommy to the laboratory. He removed the boy's clothes and cleaned the child with a humid cloth. The temperature was normal, the coloration of the skin was healthy, his weight was what George judged ideal, there were no wounds, nor a scratch. He concluded that Tommy was fine. Then, rolling up him in a towel, he handed him to Roxton.

"Why can't he stop crying, George?"

"I don't know. Physically he is very well." - He looked at the boy a little intrigued.

Roxton still went upstairs trying to calm the boy. - "What do you want, little one?"

When arriving to the main room, Roxton saw Malone coming furious, facing Challenger who had came upstairs following him. John put a hand in Malone's chest.

"Take the child, Ned" - The journalist didn't stop looking to Challenger - "Now!" - Roxton said severely.

Only then Malone noticed Tommy crying in his friend's lap. And only then the rage that made his chest hurt was decreasing as he extended the arms and the boy threw himself against him softening a little the cry. He took him away, filled the tub of cold water, mixing it with hot water until it was in a pleasant temperature, and some herbs that Summerllee had said to be soothing. He bathed the boy, massaging the tired small body, always humming by Tommy's ear. Then he dried his head, dressed him and certified that the smell of the herbs had remained in the boy's skin. He was really much better now. – "You are still sad, aren't you?" - Malone stopped and looked at him. As if he had understood, Tommy sighed heavily. He finished arranging the boy, now much calmer than before, he put him in front of the mirror. - "Now it is better" - he smiled, giving a slow kiss in his head. Tommy seemed to lament solemnly. - "Hey, little boy, men doesn't show crocodile tears" - With the eyes still full of tears, the boy pointed to the door, trying to say something. - "Do you want to leave? We are going to the living room right now."

When Roxton looked at them, Malone justified.

"What? I didn't do any magic, just bathed him."

Roxton handed a plate with porridge to the journalist, who sat down with the boy, offering him the food. Tommy refused, Ned insisted once, twice, three times, but he locked his mouth.

"I think he is already fed, Ned..." – Roxton smiled.

Malone was still intrigued and John completed.

"It seems that despite everything, Veronica took very good care of our little friend."

Ned left the plate by the table and Tommy cried again. He caught the boy once more.

"Malone, did you already checked if he is in any pain?"

"In pain he is Roxton, and I believe that it is the same pain as mine."

Tommy showed signs of fatigue, yawning and scratching his eyes with his tinny hands. But even so, he continued crying. - "My God, Tommy, what is it now?"

It was then that Arthur approached and put the lion Edward in front of the boy, who immediately hugged the toy and got closer to Ned's chest, sobbing quietly.

"All that cry due to a toy, Arthur?"

"It is not a simple toy, Roxton. He is missing Veronica and this toy has her scent."

Summerllee sat down heavily by the dining table, removing the glasses and scrubbing his eyes. Roxton and Malone did the same.

"How is she, professor?" – Asked Malone. Summerllee sighed.

"Not fine, Ned."

"But will she be fine, Summerllee?"

"I think she entered into the forest and the only thing that made her to arrive back here was the need to bring the boy to a safer place. I still cannot confirm, but I believe that it is very serious."

"What do you need, Summerllee?" – Roxton asked.

"Marguerite is finishing arranging her, but she will help me with other things. Veronica cannot stay alone."

"I take care of her." - Everybody turned in the direction from where the voice came, caught by surprise when seeing Challenger showing a very different attitude when compared to the crestfallen man of the last days.

Immediately Malone rose irritated, nevertheless being careful to prevent bothering Tommy who stayed in his arms. He spoke in a low but very strong voice.

"You don't dare to get close to her."

Challenger faced him. But there was no challenge in his glance, just sadness.

Roxton didn't react when Malone put Tommy in his lap and began to walk towards the scientist's already closing his fist.

Somebody began to beat loudly by the tip of the table. That was Marguerite wearing a very serious expression.

"It's enough of us judging each other. It's more than enough problems that we have one ill person at home and you still wanna kill each other? Besides that, there is a child afraid of all of this and for being with strange people."

"We're not strangers."

"Yes, we are! Or anybody besides Malone has been having closer contact with him? Pay attention, Ned" - she continued very firm - "The boy needs care and it is you who will do this for him. Challenger, you take care of Veronica."

"But..." - Ned tried to protest already extending the arms for Tommy that threw himself against him.

"No 'buts'. You can go, Challenger" - Marguerite signaled for the scientist who went to Veronica's bedroom without saying anything. Then she went back to Roxton and Malone.

"Now you two are going to listen to me. Summerllee and I order, you two obey, did I make myself clear?"

"Marguerite..." - the journalist insisted still insecure. For the first time she softened her voice.

"Ned, you know very well that he would not do anything to harm her. George is feeling bad with this whole situation and this chance can be the help he needed. Let Challenger and Veronica take care of each other and we take care of all the other things."

Malone noticed that the logic of Marguerite was unquestionable. He noticed Tommy sleeping calmly. - "Excuse me, I will take care about what I really need to at this time...."

He took the child to his bedroom, put him in the bed and covered him with one of his blankets.

"You know, Tommy... when you arrived, I admit that I didn't accept the idea of you coming to live with us..." - Malone looked sadly to the child and continued - "... people change and opinions also change... You probably have past through a lot of difficulties all those days. But you know that she doesn't surrender easily... only to your charm, little boy... hey, what are you dreaming about, hum? I know this smile... hum... you can be dreaming about some girl that you knew during this adventure, can't you? I envy you, little guy... you spend most of your time with a beautiful woman and still have a calm sleep..." - He kissed the top of his head - "I promise you that everything will be fine... as in the fairy tales, this story shall still have a happy end... With the princess and a prince... at least, I hope so. Dream with angels, ok?... And don't worry, I will be around, watching you..." - he got up and left leaving the half-open door.

* * *

Marguerite had made her best. She cleaned the young woman and dressed her with a nightgown that she had found in one of the Layton's trunks. The organization of the objects there surprised her. She observed, touched, that Veronica maintained their parents' clothes carefully clean and perfumed, probably waiting for them. For the first time, since she had arrived to the plateau, she thought about the loneliness that the huntress had sensed along the eleven years during that she had been practically alone.

Challenger only needed some few exams to confirm his diagnosis: fever, coughs, pain when she breathed. He still auscultated her thorax in a vain hope that he could be wrong. Unfortunately he had never been wrong when it concerned the things of science.

He sat down in a chair beside the headboard of the bed trying to think with clarity regarding what he had or not to do. He heard her friend murmuring words that, except of the child's name, he didn't manage to understand. Putting one more cloth moistened in fresh water on her forehead and holding her hand he whispered - "He's all right."

"George?" - Summerllee entered the bedroom - "Do you already know what she got?"

"Pneumonia, Arthur."

"Oh God! Not that! Not here in the plateau. What chances would she have?"

"All, if we don't neglect her even for one second..." - Challenger's voice disappeared slowly and he shook from feet to head when the young woman fell unconscious. Summerllee noticed.

"Please remain calm, George, she is very tired to keep herself awake, who knows how many nights she stayed awake and how long she had to walk until arriving here, and in this conditions..."

Challenger knew that what he had said was really true, but the words entered through his ears and didn't make any effect. He feared for Veronica's life and, certainly, if something happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

"George?" Summerllee got his attention back from the world where he floated through his thoughts.

"Summerllee, you are the botanist. We need a few things." - Challenger said alert all of a sudden.

"Just tell me."

"Ok." - The scientist thought and spoke fast - "We need to lower the fever. And it's necessary to strengthen her to combat the infection. A very light soup maybe, easy to swallow. She has difficulty to breathe and feel pain. She needs something for cough also. See what you can do with the plants. And I need to bring the cot from the laboratory. And a lot of fresh water."

Summerllee decided not to discuss - "Alright... If you need anything else call me, please".

Challenger nodded his head and the professor left the bedroom a little stunned.

Quickly Arthur summoned Malone, Roxton and Marguerite. The first providence was to take Tommy's cradle to Malone's bedroom and to put the bed for Challenger in Veronica's bedroom. If she resisted the next days, they would need many other things.

And the first night went very difficult for all of them. Happily Tommy was so tired that he slept the whole night.

Seizing torches and lanterns, Malone and Roxton ran to the vegetable garden, from where they brought several vegetables requested by Summerllee who, with Marguerite, passed the night between the kitchen and the laboratory.

Marguerite made a soup using carrots and yam. Arthur prepared a cataplasm of hot leaves of okra and tea of the leaves to combat the pneumonia, and other softened cataplasm, cold, of collard greens and watercress, this time to lower the fever. He used the watercress and honey in the syrup preparation either. And for the pain, Summerllee made a tea of the peel and branches of white willow.

In the morning, the four friends were tired and gloomy. They knew what the scientist's diagnosis meant. It was just a matter of time. Challenger had the most difficult task. And Challenger kept his faith in two things: his beloved science and Veronica's strength.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	10. For life goes not backward nor tarries w...

**IF EVERYTHING HAD BEEN DIFFERENT – Chapter 10**

A very special thanks to Cris (our very kind translator) and to Doc Maria Celia for her help in providing research information related to medical terms, remedies and treatments cited in this fic

We also want to thank all the people who read our fiction and were kind enough to take their time to leave reviews.

To all those people who write or read fics keeping TLW **alive**!

Also in Portuguese: _"Se Tudo Fosse Diferente"_

* * *

_"For life goes not backward nor tarries with yesterday."_

_Khalil Gibran – **"The Prophet"**_

* * *

Against all the prognostics, Veronica resisted day after day, night after night.

And the routine of the Treehouse changed radically. Marguerite was a determined and strong woman, this was no surprise for anybody. With the same courage she administered her life she applied herself to the tasks and became a kind of governess of the house. Nobody imagined that Veronica was so much necessary until then. Her tasks had to be redistributed. But it was much more than this.

It was usually Roxton and Malone's assignment to search for something that Challenger and Summerllee could need. Banana, lemon, pumpkin, mud, turnip, whatever they asked the hunter and the journalist tried to get. Marguerite had made two holes in the bottom of Ned's backpack, where he could accommodate Tommy comfortably. And then they went into the forest to return almost at nightfall always exhausted and angst-ridden waiting for some bad news.

Malone didn't stop. Malone didn't want to and could not stop. Anything that was needed there he was always ready, always with the boy in the backpack or on his lap. Tommy became irritated, indocile and sad. Only Ned took care of him, and the boy accepted only the journalist. He cried even with him, and it still could get worse when he was with any other person. This attitude of the child with the other ones would be more difficult if it was not for the patience of them all, especially Ned's patience. At night he and Tommy were so tired that they bathed, ate and slept without any difficulty.

But when Tommy woke up in the middle of the night and he lifted his head seeking for Veronica and started to cry quietly, Ned gave him the lion Edward and he consoled him until the boy slept again. Then Ned sat down by the bed with a sad glance and that was the worst hour of the day. It was the hour when he felt completely alone, without Tommy's laughers, the little happiness that remained to him on those days. Someone had liked the man Ned Malone as he was, with all his insecurities and hesitations, and now he was losing her.

Summerllee spent his time researching alternatives, collecting plants, preparing medicines, helping at the kitchen and eventually staying with Veronica so that Challenger could bath and take a little care of himself. Arthur was ready for anything. But late in the afternoon Marguerite closed his books and ordered him to bath, had dinner and sleep. He obeyed without questioning. He was wise enough to know that if he wanted to be useful he needed to be in good conditions.

Summerllee had been always the second to wake up, and now he missed when he arrived to the kitchen not to find Veronica close to the stove. Then she would hear his steps and turn with a smile greeting him and already bringing him a cup of coffee: "Good morning, professor."

And Challenger, if it wasn't also for Marguerite and her scolding, wouldn't eat. He didn't want to leave Veronica's bedroom, and in these occasions Marguerite would take the food forcing him to eat before it cooled. It was her who ordered him to go for a small walk around the Treehouse to stretch out his legs. He returned few minutes later and she doubted that he had really done what she had said, but at least he had left to take some fresh air.

In the few hours in which he enjoyed some peacefulness, Challenger recalled when Veronica followed him in the laboratory or when she guided him through the tracks of the plateau. Her curiosity was insatiable and George adored the way she paid attention to everything that he taught her.

Marguerite also entered the bedroom to know news about Veronica. Whenever she left, she returned to her chores with a sad glance, stunned. And if at this time Roxton was at home, he would take her hand worriedly. - "Marguerite, are you alright?" - and she would barely nod her head affirmatively. Then John would drive her to the kitchen to take a coffee or to the balcony where they stayed in silence.

No matter how much Marguerite hated to admit, she had found in Veronica one of the few women that could dare to speak to her from equal to equal, and she discovered that she missed that, someone who was not intimidated by her imposing presence. She also noticed that she actually adored provoking the girl always expecting a reaction. And she laughed when noticed finally that Veronica also liked to provoke her.

Since Marguerite had assumed the control of the house, Roxton became her faithful squire.

"Roxton, give back those weapons near the elevator, it is not the time for having one of those masculine attacks of messing the things around..." - John didn't question any of her orders. It seemed that he was always available.

When in the middle of the night he noticed Ned awake and sad seated in the bed he seated by his side. - "Do you need company, my friend?" - Asked the hunter without waiting for an answer. And the two sleepless stayed there until dawn.

For Summerllee he always brought new things that he found in his trips in the jungle hoping that Arthur could use them.

And when Marguerite appeared in the kitchen early in the morning he was already waiting for her with a really fresh cup of coffee for her and another of George's favorite tea for him.

One night Summerllee listened to a noise in the base of the Treehouse and he went down to look what was happening. He was surprised when he saw Roxton kicking the firewood pile that fell down violently. Arthur sat down observing the hunter without being noticed, until John became tired.

"I was wondering how you would open your heart." - Summerllee said calmly.

"What are you doing here, Summerllee?" - Asked a breathless Roxton.

"I was just waiting to check if you would like to talk to someone."

"It seems that I do need to…" - the hunter said smiling and sitting down besides the professor.

Roxton missed hunting with Veronica, when they both would always be laughing and talking about the best way for capturing a raptor. John insisted on his modern techniques while Veronica had fun when he lost a shot. - "Next time, Roxton, we will try my way." - And when she wandered was his time to spend all day laughing and spreading the news. None of them admitted to lose for the other.

* * *

Marguerite woke up irritated.

"Summerllee, give those things to Challenger, I will take care of the other things. Roxton, today you clean the dishes of the dinner. Kid, remove this spoon of your mouth!"

Marguerite stopped closer to Tommy and picked the spoon from him a little abruptly.

"How many times I already told you that this is not a banana? We use this as an instrument to eat and it is not one of your toys...."

Malone stopped what he was doing to approach them. Tommy looked at her, breathing accelerated, wanting to cry. Roxton intervened.

"Marguerite, he is too little yet…"

"That's how you cut the evil by the root, Roxton..."

Tommy's lips started trembling and the tears danced in his eyelids, but without rolling.

"He's just a baby!" - Malone took the boy and faced Marguerite.

"Listen to me." - She got closer to him - "He has to be educated if he wants to grow in a civilized way here. Despite it doesn't look like that, I just do that for his own good. And you, instead of being offended, at least assume the attitude of a..."

Marguerite just stopped lowering the addressed finger to Malone. - "Which attitude, Marguerite?"

She looked around and shook her head. She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes, breathing heavily as a relief. - "Nothing, Malone... Continue what you would do, just leave me here with my tasks... And you stop looking at me Roxton!"

Roxton signaled for Malone that took Tommy and left the kitchen. Roxton got closer to her and gently removed the knife and the vegetable that she was cutting from her hands, and he forced her to turn to him looking into her eyes. She hugged him strongly and cried quietly leaning against his chest. Marguerite could handle very well her task of maintaining everything working, but as any of the other ones she also needed to open up her heart, eventually.

* * *

Despite of the severity of the illness, Summerllee and Challenger assured that Veronica's disease was not contagious. Malone wanted to see her but Summerllee asked to him to stay away for some time assuring him that as soon as it was convenient he would call him. Even contradicted the journalist agreed.

In one of the rainy days Roxton and Malone were helping Marguerite in the kitchen. Tommy finally was distracted seating in the ground with some toys made of rags. But he always looked for Ned to check if he was close enough. Somebody intoned a song and Tommy lifted his head seeking everywhere for the origin of the sound. When he saw Marguerite leaving the pantry, he was confused until he understood that it was she who hummed and not Veronica. He put the hands in the ground, lied down hiding his face, and began to sob quietly. Malone went to him sitting down in the ground by his side and caressing his head but it was not enough.

Roxton saw Marguerite stop to hum and leave the kitchen. _"For sure she didn't want to tolerate one more crying scene of that child."_

After a few minutes once again they heard the song. And again Tommy, now with his face wet of tears, lifted his head seeking. And there was Marguerite, this time dressed with the robe that Veronica used when leaving the bath. She stopped down and took him in her lap carefully, always making sure he kept his face close to the fabric. Then, always humming by his ear she carried the boy already calmer for the balcony, followed by the skeptics' looks from Roxton and Malone.

* * *

One night, Challenger had a nightmare. He dreamt that Veronica threw herself of the balcony. He woke up a little stunned and decided to sit down close to her. - "_It was only a dream, a horrible dream, but only a dream" _– he repeated for himself.

Challenger observed the young woman lost in fever, with the eyes lightly open. He commiserated with that when he noticed that she was in pain when breathing and so she panted. An inexplicable emotion took over George, something he identified as a feeling of mercy. Slowly, he saw himself with his hands joined together in front of his tilted down face.

"Whoever you are, however it is, I will save her... This is my first step. If there is somebody or something, an extraordinary being living above us, please, I will kneel down before anything in order to save Veronica. Give me some sign; make me have some idea, a fire lit inside of my mind that will never cease. I am sure that my calculations are right, but I don't get to see an upturn in her condition. Does anybody there hear me?... Now I know that it is not enough only to close your eyes... Whoever can have listened to this... confession… thank you."

Challenger leaned his head when he sensed Veronica's hand holding his strongly. He comforted her.

"I'm here, my dear."

Suddenly the scientist was alarmed when he felt Veronica's hand relax and when he noticed that she slowly had closed her eyes.

"No, no, no, no. You are not gonna do it to me."

He screamed as loud as he could.

"I NEED HELP, NOW!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	11. “You are the bows from which your childr...

**IF EVERYTHING HAD BEEN DIFFERENT – Chapter 11**

A very special thanks to Cris (our very kind translator) and to Doc Maria Celia for her help in providing research information related to medical terms, remedies and treatments cited in this fic

We also want to thank all the people who read our fiction and were kind enough to take their time to leave reviews.

To all those people who write or read fics keeping TLW **alive**!

Also in Portuguese: _"Se Tudo Fosse Diferente"  
_

* * *

_  
"You are the bows from which your children as living arrows are sent forth."_

_Khalil Gibran – **"The Prophet"**_

_**  
**_

* * *

With Tommy in his arms Malone was the first one to reach the bedroom, losing all his hope when seeing Challenger trying to resuscitate the woman. 

"Malone, help." – Immediately he put the boy on the ground and firmly positioned Veronica's head slightly tilted back and so signaled for the scientist for him doing whatever he had to do by that moment.

Summerlee, Roxton and Marguerite arrived quickly, getting scared when saw Ned trying mouth-to-mouth resuscitation in the young woman. Irritated, Tommy tried to push him far away from her.

Roxton was ahead pulling the child - "Take the boy out of here!"

"Hand him to me." - interfered Marguerite, taking the afraid boy in her arms and taking him away from the bedroom. She was shaking as badly as he was. She had never forgotten seeing something so similar when she was still a child, in the dark alleys of the cold London. And she wouldn't allow the same thing to happen to Tommy anyway.

Roxton worried about Summerllee.

"You better come with me, Arthur, because I don't want to see this scene being repeated with you..." - The professor agreed without a single protest and he walked towards the kitchen, leaning on the hunter.

The atmosphere was tense. But even desperate and feeling each other's affliction, Challenger and Malone worked fast and harmoniously.

And finally when Veronica inspired and then coughed strongly, Challenger sighed aloud while Ned aided her with relief in his eyes. He caressed her face while she turned to him completely confused and with a sad and exhausted glance, as if she was questioning something. He gave a light smile and leaned his face to hers.

Malone looked at the scientist that verified the girl's pulse. George felt the entire rage of the journalist. It was obvious that the boy blamed him and the scientist couldn't disagree. He himself had that weight in his heart. But almost loosing Veronica was enough.

Without saying any word to Challenger, Ned rose and left the room.

"She's back." - Malone said to his three friends that noticed how much he was bewildered. In fact, all of them were. Roxton had made Summerllee sit, and provided him sugar-water trying to calm him.

Ned went to Marguerite – Tommy stayed quietly on her lap and for the first time the boy did not threw himself against him. Instead of that, they stayed there just facing each other for some moments. Finally Ned extended his arms taking the boy. Both hugged each other while in silence they returned to Malone's room.

Certainly they all were relieved, but there was also sadness in the Treehouse.

"Roxton"- called Marguerite softly. The hunter approached. - "Could you help me here?"

He worried about the mood on her voice. - "Are you alright, Marguerite?" – He asked as a good connoisseur of her.

"I think I'm as well as any one of us..." - She looked deeply into his eyes and passed her hand through the stubbles covering his face. - "... Thank you, John."

A smile among them was enough for the encouragement that both needed on that moment. - "To where do you want me to take this?" - He asked when noticing the small basin with lukewarm water.

* * *

Marguerite entered in Veronica's bedroom accompanied by Roxton who put the basin in the small table. 

"How is she?" – Roxton asked.

George got up taking the friends to the corner.

"She seems to be less unstable. At least for now."

"You need to rest, Challenger" - Marguerite spoke - "Take a bath and get some sleep."

"No. I want to stay. I need to stay." - Insisted the scientist.

"I'm serious George. I really want to stay with her a little..." -Marguerite said being observed by the two men. Neither Roxton nor Challenger knew how to explain, but sensing that the heiress' words were sincere they came out.

Using a sponge Marguerite washed and changed Veronica's clothes. She accommodated the young woman face down and undressed her back. Veronica began to cry almost in silence. The heiress knew for own experience what the blond felt, totally abandoned for not depending only upon herself. Using firm and precise movements Marguerite slowly began to massage her back.

"Hello, Veronica... You know you really scared us all today, don't you?" - she said showing more than solidarity to her friend. - "Scare is not enough... You almost killed us... Summerllee is shaking up until now. He pretended to be perfectly well, but who knows inside?!...Yes... it is inside that we should worry... More than appearances, you know what I mean, don't you?! It must have been shocking for Tommy, imagining myself in his situation... I had to leave as quickly as possible and I took him with me. He needed to calm down, and believe me, I had too."

Marguerite sighed heavily at the same time she got lost in her thoughts. "It should not bring those horrible memories back to my mind again, the past must remain hidden inside of a trunk locked by seven keys in the bottom of the sea, and not tormenting us any longer. As soon as I noticed what was happening here, I saw how John held the boy and his glance worried me, taking me to my past from which I run away all the time."

"Veronica, can you hear me?" - Marguerite leaned to her observing the young woman's face. Her eyes were open and her breathing was fleeting and painful, but she had calmed down and she cried no more. Marguerite smiled - "Well, then don't tell them that I opened up my heart with you... I believe that you won't disappoint me. Neither you, nor the other ones, but it is you that I want to trust this time. And, you can trust me, really...." - At the end of the massage, Marguerite gently closed her nightgown and covered her. Then she moved away a bunch of hair from her forehead observing that Veronica had finally slept. - "... I was a fool... I should know that you would never leave me here alone with all these men... In fact we are not alone in here...."

A smile illuminated Marguerite's face when she heard Veronica murmuring. It seemed that she had agreed.

* * *

Knocking on Malone's doorframe, Roxton entered without waiting for the journalist's answer.

The journalist was seating observing Tommy who played in the cradle.

"Does he never get tired?" - The hunter smiled sitting down besides his friend.

"Never. I believe that he has more energy than all of us together."

"Let's make a bedroom to him, Ned. He's growing up and will need more space."

"He has enough space in Veronica's room."

"You know what I mean. Veronica had to store away almost everything that belonged to her for making room for the boy's things. It's not fair. If we set up a place only for him they both could have their own things...."

Malone lowered his head deep in thoughts.

"After today, Roxton, maybe we won't even need another room...."

"What are you saying Ned?"

"I'm just saying that we should not speed up the things!"

"Listen Malone, I want, I need and I will believe that the room will be built, because Veronica and Tommy need to have their places... And you cannot accept that anybody notices that you still have doubts about Veronica getting to overcome the disease, because she will never forgive you. I know that the situation is complicated, but cheer up, my friend, Tommy also needs to know that somebody here has faith... We all need each other."

Roxton rose up and concluded giving an unpretentious smile to the young man, a little more alleviated with the comforting words.

* * *

John walked to Summerllee's room and as he had done before in Ned's bedroom, he knocked on the doorframe and entered without waiting for an answer.

Arthur was lying very quiet when Roxton sat down on his side noticing that the professor still shook a little.

"Are you still awake, Summerllee?"

"I can't sleep".

"I can see that. Are you alright, Arthur?"

"I was never so afraid in my entire life, John...."

"I should admit that me neither."

"Is she alright?"

"George said that she is more stable. I don't know precisely what that means, but I hope it is better than the news that we have been having lately."

"That's good, Roxton."

"Professor, I was talking to Ned and we would like to know if you could help us to make a little room for Tommy. Drawing something maybe. It doesn't need to be big, but we want that Veronica could have her own things again and for that we have to arrange a room for the boy." - Roxton noticed the surprised glance of Summerllee and continued - "And I can see in your eyes that you will want to use the same argument that Malone used, and I don't want to hear that again..." - John said, at the same time sounding wise and in good mood. - "Then start to think about it, Arthur, because we will build a room for the new occupant of the Treehouse!"

* * *

Roxton's next stop was at Challenger's room to where the scientist went after days and nights of uninterrupted watch. His friend slept deeply, but John doubted that it would last for more than one or two hours. George had taken Veronica's guard for himself and nobody would move him away from that responsibility.

* * *

The hunter went by the kitchen where he prepared a cup of fresh tea and he put jelly and honey on some cookies.

Carrying a tray he entered quietly in Veronica's bedroom.

Marguerite was sat by the cot and he sat by her side offering the tray. She was surprised with his visit.

"Thank you" - She smiled.

Intrigued John finally expressed the doubt in a glance that Marguerite noticed - "George said that she couldn't sleep for the last days. How did you manage to do that?"

"Very simple, Lord Roxton" - The heiress smiled - "Relaxing massage by Lady Marguerite Krux and..."

"And what?" - He skeptically asked stealing a cookie.

"...she was completely exhausted." - she continued without giving importance to his interruption.

"I'm tired. If you want you can also provide me with a relaxing massage..." - John said while being observed with a certain air of cynicism.

Shaking her head, Marguerite gave a light nudge in him. The expressions were serious again and John said. - "We will set up a room for Tommy."

"For the little monkey?"

"T-O-M-M-Y. Tommy. Can you make some curtains?"

"If I don't will you take my coffee away?" - It sounded almost childish and John smiled at her.

"No. I hate to admit, but you deserve the whole coffee of the world. By the way, what about that allergy that George spoke about, is everything fine now?"

"It wasn't allergy. Do you remember the horrible heat?"

"I know."

"My skin was irritated, only that. I think he thought that the contact with Tommy had affected me."

"You know, Marguerite..." - John began - "... I was analyzing the situation between Ned and Challenger...."

"Yes, it is not wonderful..." - the heiress said, but hoping that the hunter would continue.

"I think they are visibly in opposite sides, but I noticed how they acted here one hour ago. Despite their differences, they worked very well together... As a team, I would say...."

Marguerite agreed positively to everything that she heard - "A team always wins, John." - She looked at him and they were thinking about the sentence. "Or not?"

"You really wanted to stay here with her. Why?"

Marguerite simply shrugged - "I don't know. I wanted to talk, to comfort her, to reflect a little... It did me very well to be here."

Marguerite handed him the tray – "Thank you for the tea... Now go have some sleep, John."

He lifted up understanding the message.

"I can stay if you want, Marguerite"

"You don't have to. I'm fine."

Although he wanted a lot to be by her side Roxton decided not to insist. He had already opened the door when he listened to Marguerite quietly calling his name and he turned back.

"Roxton... I... would like you to stay...."

He smiled with tenderness giving a step behind. He put the tray by the table and sat down passing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

They stayed there in silence for some time. Almost inside her ear, John called silently. "Marguerite?"

"What?"

"Why did you ask me to stay?"

"I remembered the conversation that I had with Veronica before everything happened. I noticed that I had given her advices that I was not following myself. I asked you to stay for me and her."

And it was in Roxton's company that Marguerite stayed for one more hour taking care of Veronica, before Challenger woke up and retook his tireless vigil. It was already dawn when the heiress finally went to sleep.

* * *

The good smell of fresh coffee invaded the Treehouse. And if there was somebody capable to feel that aroma from any distance was Marguerite.

Still sleepy and tying her robe, she entered the kitchen and surprised saw...

"Malone?"

"Good morning, Marguerite" – smiled the journalist that was feeding a sleepy Tommy, seating by his little chair - "Please, sit down."

Ned put the porridge plate in the table, gave two spoons to the boy that began to play and he got up going to the stove, filling up the cup and putting it in front of the woman who sat down by the table.

"Start drinking your coffee while I will prepare some pancakes." -Marguerite looked at Malone without understanding what had happened. The journalist returned minutes later with the pancakes and two extra plates, one for himself and another for her. Handing her the cutlery, he completed the table with a honey pot. He served himself a generous portion and he began to eat.

"What?" - Malone asked sensing the intrigued glance of Marguerite.

"You are strange today, Ned."

"Am I?..." - She continued looking at him who finally released the cutlery in the plate sighing - "Roxton talked to me."

"And...?"

"And I thought about a few things."

"Like what?"

"I take care of Tommy."

"I hate to admit, but you do it very well."

"And I also have been trying to help in the best possible ways."

"That's also true."

"But I need to do more. The situation is very difficult and I don't need complicate it even more. I won't show my anguish to all of you all the time. For Tommy and for Veronica. I don't want to be crestfallen around the corners anymore. It hasn't been doing me well." – Malone looked at Marguerite that was listening to him with all her attention. - "Today I reminded that there are many days since the least time we all had a good meal together. Then, I would like you, Roxton and Summerllee to make me company at the table. And if it's not to ask you too much, I would like you to take a breakfast tray to Challenger... but... don't tell him it was me. And ask him what he needs for Veronica."

Ned felt strange when Marguerite got up without touching her coffee or food.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Go back to the stove and prepare more pancakes, Malone. I will call Roxton and Summerllee."

* * *

"Tommy"- called a troubled Veronica. Challenger was besides her.

"He's very well." - Guaranteed the scientist. She looked disoriented and breathless to him and the scientist doubted that she was really awake. The fever had not given in and he offered her some water taking care of making her drink slowly.

"We need to talk, Veronica." - George didn't notice that he was thinking loud.

"I am... very... tired... Challenger"- she said in an almost inaudible voice.

"I'll call Malone or Arthur to stay with you"- he spoke sadly remembering the discussion that they'd had. He got up, but when he passed close to bed he felt her hand faintly holding his.

"Can you... stay... just a little?" - she said already sleeping again.

"Are you sure?"

"Hum, hum!"

Arranging the pillows and her blanket, George smiled, sitting down in the chair.

"This would have been a magic moment to me, dear, if you were really conscious "- The scientist thought mistakenly. Veronica had said exactly what she wanted to.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	12. “The archer sees the mark upon the path ...

**IF EVERYTHING HAD BEEN DIFFERENT – Chapter 12**

A very special thanks to Cris (our very kind translator) and to Doc Maria Celia for her help in providing research information related to medical terms, remedies and treatments cited in this fic

We also want to thank all the people who read our fiction and were kind enough to take their time to leave reviews.

To all those people who write or read fics keeping TLW **alive**!

Also in Portuguese: _"Se Tudo Fosse Diferente"_

* * *

"_The archer sees the mark upon the path of the infinite, and He bends you with His might that His arrows may go swift and far."_

_Khalil Gibran – **"The Prophet"**_

* * *

"Hurry, Malone"- Roxton screamed while running for his life.

The young man went in front of him while, almost stepping on his heels, the hunter was carrying Tommy as if he was a sack of potatoes. Even without seeing, they listened to the sounds of the raptor that was pursuing them. Ned climbed a tree with an ability that he didn't imagine to have. Roxton arrived and without thinking, literally throw the boy for the journalist accommodated meters above in a branch, and Malone took him without blinking. And then it was John who showed that under pressure he too could climb anything and just for centimeters his leg was not in the mouth of the animal. The two men were breathless.

"Great idea, Malone."

"What? Summerllee was very specific about what Challenger wanted."

"I never saw any chicken in the plateau and worst of all a chicken with white feathers."

"He said it's the best." - Malone was still trying to regain his breath.

"And with so many places to look for, we had to come to an area for almost being eaten by a raptor?"

"If they know about it, they will kill us"- Malone said, only then looking to Tommy who laughed heartily uncontrollably.

"And who said we're gonna tell?" - Roxton became serious and put the finger in front of the boy's face - "And you, young boy, won't speak a single word, do you understand me?" - But Tommy couldn't stop laughing and soon the two men did the same. There was a long time since they laughed so easily.

* * *

Gradually Tommy was accustoming to the other residents of the Treehouse. Always watching if Malone was around the child followed all people one by one.

He liked to run his hand through Summerllee's beard. And Arthur liked to tell him stories to which the boy paid attention for incredible five minutes maximum to leave later seeking for something more agitated to do. He followed Roxton knowing that the hunter always had some diversion for him. But for everybody's surprise, when Marguerite appeared the boy crawled behind her. When the heiress sat down in the chair sewing, Tommy sat down in the ground and stayed there, very serious, looking at her.

"Veronica taught you how to bother me, didn't she?" - She asked looking angry to him - "And you learned properly" - He was not frightened and there he stayed. Marguerite was surprised, despite not admitting, when discovered that in her own way she liked that irritating boy. And always around, Malone could not stop laughing.

The only times that Tommy tried to escape from the journalist was when he crawled towards Veronica's room. Ned caught him taking him away.

"Sorry, little guy." - He said feeling a press in his heart - "Not for now."

* * *

"I don't get it. Why doesn't he want to eat? It is so tasteful..." - Roxton said to Malone. Tommy was quiet in his little chair, but nevertheless he refused to open his mouth.

"Come on. I know you're hungry." - but the boy stayed unyielding.

"What smell is this?" - said Summerllee that arrived with Marguerite.

"Food for Tommy."

"It stinks." – claimed Marguerite twisting her nose. The heiress approached and she tried some food. Immediately she ran to the balcony. Seconds later she returned furious.

"What is this junk?"

"Chicken soup. We substituted for pterodactyl because we didn't find a chicken." - Justified Ned.

"Let me see if I understood well." - said Summerlllee thoughtful rubbing his beard and approaching more - "Challenger asked for chicken soup, if possible using a chicken of white feathers, right?"

"Right" - Roxton said. The professor continued.

"And the chicken soup is to make Veronica stronger."

"That's right also."

"And you two, very clever, substituted chicken for pterodactyl in a chicken soup and still wanted to use the boy to experiment it?" -Summerllee looked straight to the hunter and the journalist.

"How do you want the boy to eat this dirt? Who prepared that?" - Marguerite lost her temper.

Roxton and Ned exchanged glances pointing one to the other.

Marguerite put her hands on her waist, beating her foot, impatient, while she faced them. Summerllee came closer.

"Get out of here. And take Tommy with you. Before you kill somebody with this food I will prepare something for the boy."

"Marguerite you have a lot of talent to take care of children!" - John said debauching of the heiress that caught the kid. But immediately he got serious when she looked severely at him.

* * *

"Margueriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite!" - Roxton shouted - "Where is Malone?" - He arrived closer to the woman who bent some clothes.

She looked at him - "Why all that shouting, Roxton? Are you crazy?"

"Where is Malone?!!"

"The boy slept and he went to get some fresh fruits. Now tell me, why are you sounding like a damsel in danger and why are you panting like this?"

"It is that... that... Tommy woke up and he doesn't stop crying, and I already did everything!!! I even gave him spoons, all kind of spoons and nothing! I think I am going to be crazy! I must find Malone. The thing of the spoon only works with him!"

Marguerite looked at the hunter bewildered with extreme peacefulness. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, and Roxton stopped -"What?"

"Did you see if he was dirty?"

"Yes...He wasn't..."

"Did you check if he was in pain?"

"How could I know that?"

She was impatient. - "Did you check if he was feverish, or something like this?"

"Marguerite, I am not a guess-maker..."

"Ah, you not even tried, and you cannot also go after Malone for anything that happens with Tommy, you have to learn to resolve things by yourself..."

"Marguerite, I don't know why, but I have the light impression that you are enjo..."

"Let's go to the room now, and make him stop crying!" - Roxton looked at her worried - "Any problem?"

"Marguerite, I need to take a bat..."

"I know you need, I can feel that..." - She said evaluating him from head to feet. - "So, if you want to have bubble bath, you can start reminding songs from when you were a child, or no bath for you!"

Roxton bit inside, but before he said something, Marguerite left walking and he followed her furiously.

She pushed the room's door and was surprised. She ran on time to take the child who would fall by the ground. - "ROXTON, LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!!!"

"What did I do?" - With an almost imperceptible voice, he asked apprehensively.

"You left the boy alone, is there anything more serious than this?"

"Marguerite, it was only for a moment, he already gets up and gets off the bed. How could I know that he would roll and almost...."

"Almost... you're luck that it was only almost, because if something happened to this boy you would appear floating by the river tomorrow morning!"

"Marguerite, calm down... We have to make him stop crying..."

She looked at him as if it was a logical conclusion, and she gave in. -"Ok, you're right, we have to make him to stop... he's not hungry, Malone gave him food..."

"Yes, I saw it..." - Roxton sat down by one side of the bed, and Marguerite by the other, laying the boy again by the bed between them. They were looking at the child and questioning.

"Could he be missing Malone?"

"I believe not... Could he be just playing with us?"

"I also don't think so. He would not do this to me..." - Roxton smiled a little insecure. - "Would he?"

"Roxton, think as if you were a child, if you were crying, what could you possible want?"

They were thinking and suddenly looked to each other. - "Tedium!"

They got up quickly, and Marguerite took the boy. They went to the elevator and went down to the ground.

"Ok... would he miss being outdoors?"

"Wait!" - Roxton held Marguerite.

"What? Raptors?"

"No... Tommy stopped crying..."

"Did he???"

Tommy cried again. - "Not now... But when we were in the elevator... he had stopped!"

The two looked at each other, they smiled and screamed as children.

"We did it!!!"

* * *

Summerllee came to the kitchen to get some hot water. He heard the sound of elevator. - "Oh, who would it be?" 

He was surprised when saw Tommy, Roxton and Marguerite seating by the ground of the cabin of the elevator with displeased expressions.

"Marguerite, Roxton, what the hell are you doing seating there with the boy? And why are you with those unhappy faces?"

"Hello, Summerllee... Good bye, Summerllee..."

"Roxton, Marguer...! Come back here!"

Roxton and Marguerite stayed for a long time arising and descending the elevator. Tommy was with them and this was the only way to make him quiet.

The elevator was arriving another time. Summerllee waited a little confused. - "Are they thinking this is a joke?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." - Marguerite said twisting her nose and with the hand over her stomach. Listening to this, Roxton looked afraid for the heiress.

"You don't dare Marguerite! Professor, could you take a bucket?"

The elevator went down again. Summerllee shook his head and went to take a bucket and left it in front of the cabin and went back to his tasks. - "Youth..."

Ned waited for the elevator. He was surprised when saw the two friends and the boy.

"Malone, thank God you're here" - Roxton said in despair.

Malone entered fast and Tommy stretched out the arms for him. The journalist looked intrigued.

"He only stopped crying when we were in the elevator. I think it was already almost one hour ago."

Ned laughed - "Hey, little guy? Bringing uncle Roxton and aunt Marguerite for a walk?" - The elevator stopped and he put Tommy on the ground - "You two allowed that a boy this size made you two as fools?"

Marguerite and Roxton came out leaving the elevator locked and they three sat down by the kitchen's table.

Malone took two oranges and rolled them for the ground up to where Tommy was seating and he began to play with them.

Roxton brought some juice.

"I'm telling you, he didn't stop crying. We thought about taking him for a walk, but he was only quiet when the elevator was going up and down. We still tried with only one of us inside, but it didn't work. He only stopped when we were together."

"A spoiled boy" - completed a displeased Marguerite.

"He's not spoiled. He's smart. Did you already notice that he makes what he wants from us?" - the hunter spoke.

"You should have shown him who is in charge." – Ned taught.

"Just one thing, Malone" - Roxton asked - "Among you two, who is in charge?"

Malone thought and answered pointing without looking in the direction of Tommy - "Him."

"Who???" - Marguerite got scared.

The three looked at the place where the boy should have been. No sign of the kid.

"He disappeared" - Malone said with panic in his voice.

"The elevator" - Roxton ran for there. But the elevator continued locked.

"Come on, nobody can disappear like this, he has to be somewhere!"

Marguerite ran in despair for the balcony.

Malone thought about the stairways that gave access to the laboratory.

Roxton went to the shower where Challenger would already pull the rope of the bucket full of water to rinse himself.

"The boy disappeared." - the panted hunter communicated.

Also in panic and all soaped the scientist dressed the pants and followed Roxton, still buttoning the shirt. Finally the four friends reunited in the dining room.

"Nothing - we tried to find him everywhere and nothing - he vanished."

Summerllee was arriving with a book in his hands.

"What's happening? What pandemonium is this?"

"Arthur" - Breathing quickly and still soaped Challenger said - "The boy disappeared"

"Calm down, my friends. Didn't you hear anything?" - Summerllee tried to demonstrate a calm that he didn't feel.

"Nothing. He just disappeared."

"Under the beds!" – Ned screamed. All ran, one for each room. In instants they returned without positive results.

"We sought in every spot... Room, balcony, kitchen, laboratory, library, shower, elevator, rooms..."

"In all bedrooms?" - Asked Summerllee.

The four friends exchanged glances as if they had discovered the America.

"All bedrooms, except for one." - Roxton said.

Arthur and Malone were the first ones to enter the only room that they didn't look into, to find the boy, bear-hugged to Veronica. Both slept deeply.

"I left her alone for just a few minutes" - Summerllee said.

Challenger came closer to verifying Veronica's temperature who still breathed with difficulty. The scientist put some fresh leaves of inguanguana on her forehead and he sighed.

"So?" - Asked an anxious Roxton.

"It seems that the fever began to give in. Very slowly, but it is giving in." - Challenger scrubbed the exhausted face after nine days of almost uninterrupted devotion.

Arthur put the hand over his friend's shoulder.

George smiled covering Tommy and Veronica carefully. Then he left followed by Malone, Roxton and Marguerite.

Still with soap in his body the scientist had almost reached the shower when he listened to a voice behind himself.

"Challenger!" - he turned to see the journalist approaching - "From the bottom of my heart, thank you very much."

"Go and stay with her a little, Ned." – Malone's face lightened up.

"Can I?"

"You must." - Challenger laughed while seeing the young man go upstairs as fast as he could.

George entered the shower allowing the water to run through his body. He was exhausted, but never had felt so alleviated.

* * *

Ned entered very slowly in the room. Arthur got up closing the book and going towards the door.

"Keep the compresses." - Ned agreed - "I will be outside if you need me."

Malone took the little basin with the blend and sat down in a chair on the opposite side of where Tommy was. He looked to Veronica for a long time.

"Ah! I did miss you so much." - he sighed. Closing his eyes he kissed her lips slightly feeling the anguish that accompanied him for many days finally began to decrease. Then, remembering the professor's advices, he moistened the compress and daintily he began to refresh her face.

"I have a prank to tell you." - he smiled speaking quietly for the sleeping girl - "Summerllee asked that we sought a chicken, preferably with white feathers, then Tommy, Roxton and I..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	13. Let your bending in the archer's hand be...

**IF EVERYTHING HAD BEEN DIFFERENT – Chapter 13**

A very special thanks to Cris (our very kind translator) and to Doc Maria Celia for her help in providing research information related to medical terms, remedies and treatments cited in this fic

We also want to thank all the people who read our fiction and were kind enough to take their time to leave reviews.

To all those people who write or read fics keeping TLW **alive**!

Also in Portuguese: _"Se Tudo Fosse Diferente"_

* * *

"_Let your bending in the archer's hand be for gladness;"_

_Khalil Gibran – **"The Prophet"**_

* * *

Veronica opened her eyes, but then she closed them again quickly when the light filament that entered the room bothered her. She tried once again, but now very slowly until getting used to the clarity. She looked around trying to identify where she was and was confused trying to rescue any memory of how she had arrived back to the Treehouse. She was very thirsty, her entire body hurt and she discovered that breathing was even more painful. Gradually and very carefully she began to move until she noticed something holding on her firmly. She pulled the blanket and smiled when finding out Tommy embracing her, with such tight arms that she doubted she could release herself from them.

"_I missed you too, sweetie…"_ - she wondered, touched.

Very slowly she removed one of his tinny arms from her abdomen, brought the boy for closer to her, and she hugged him lovingly, really slowly, in a way he wouldn't wake up. She put her face in the child's - _"You grew up, Tommy... you're a very strong boy..."_ – with her eyes closed, she caressed his little back. - _"You're pretty... and look... what a beautiful cloth also... Clothes that Marguerite made, didn't she?"_ - She kissed his warm head tenderly - _"And you have a good smell too, sweetie... much better than when we were out, isn't it?"_

When the memory of those days came back to her mind, Veronica felt great sadness. She was deeply sorry for what was spoken during that discussion and for having taken Tommy with her to so far. - _"Will you forgive me some day, my dear?"_ - She hid her nose in the boy's neck and closed her eyes, feeling the child very close to her. She was very weak, but there was nothing that could strength her more than having Tommy in her arms, so healthy.

She tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. She didn't get tired of looking to the boy, checking that he was alright. And she couldn't stop thinking about the awful discussion with Challenger and how much she had hurt him. How would he be? Could he forgive her one day?

The door screeched and Veronica saw Summerllee coming in. Immediately he sat down taking the young woman's hand. She noticed that the heat of the good man's hands made her feel better and she saw the love and relief that emanated from his eyes.

"Never test the heart of this old man again." - Arthur affectionately arranged the woman's hair who smiled back to him with a touch of innocence. -"Did you like your buddy?"

"Hum, Hum!" - She answered in a very weak and hoarse voice. Summerllee noticed and helped her to drink some fresh tea.

"I'll call somebody to take him..."

"Please... don't."

"If he wakes up we couldn't separate him from you." - Justified Arthur leaving and coming back with Roxton who smiled kissing Veronica in her forehead.

"Hello, my friend. I missed you."

"And I missed you."

"So, when can we go out for hunting? If you want I will be free in a few minutes" - John blinked once again what made her smile once more.

Daintily Roxton tried to release the child.

"Come on, Tommy, Veronica needs to rest" - He accommodated him in his lap and the boy continued to sleep.

* * *

Veronica's recovery would be slow. They all knew that, but they were happy and alleviated.

Challenger got the four friends together to give his orders: If everything happened well the fever would continue to give in leisurely and as she was very enervated, any effort would exhaust her. Then the priority would be strength her so that her organism would struggle the infection and make her stronger. He was also categorical when informing that she ought to stay in bed for, at least, fifteen days. The scientist knew that sooner or later she would be restless for being so much time locked in her bedroom but he was extremely persuasive when affirming that anything about Veronica's health would be determined only by him. And nobody would dare to question his orders even for the girl's insistence.

George also taught Marguerite the use of the ventouse, explaining that they were used to remove the humidity and to reduce the toxins. He was surprised with the easiness that she had learned how to deal with them and he suspected that the heiress had already had contact with the technique in some of her trips, but he decided not ask. Marguerite was a woman of many secrets that maybe would be revealed at the right moment. Then she began with the massage in Veronica's back and afterwards she applied the cupping glass. Malone still tried to watch once or twice, but he gave up. Although Marguerite guaranteed that it didn't cause any pain he was not convinced, mainly when he saw the marks of bruises in her honey tanned skin.

When Malone took the boy for a visit, it seemed that the only people that lived in the world were Tommy and Veronica. Tommy threw himself towards the young woman with so much urgency that Ned had to interfere so that he didn't hurt her. Then she held him closer with tenderness. And that was one of the few moments in what, while awake, Tommy stayed quiet, hugging her, as if he was sure of how precious was that occasion for both of them.

Challenger insisted on caring for her sleep. And nobody would contradict him.

"Don't worry. You're getting better day by day..." - he whispered - "and if you don't want to see me again, I'll understand... I was blind and selfish...But taking care of you made me see my mistakes, and thanks to you, my dear, I am a better person now... I won't beg for an apology. What I did doesn't deserve any kind of excuse. But if one day brings me your forgiveness, be sure I will be the happiest man in this world...."

But whenever he noticed that she was awoken the scientist stood back and called somebody to stay in his place. Then Challenger took a shower, had a meal and slept for some hours. He woke up and always went for a walk in the forest together with Marguerite, Roxton or Summerllee. When returning to the Treehouse he went to the laboratory where he jotted down his notes and separated meticulously everything that he would need for Veronica's treatment.

She became sad when noticing that now he avoided her. But she understood. Sometimes her mind moved away, and when their friends noticed her bitterness, and they asked about it, she always said that everything was fine and nothing was worrying her.

* * *

Malone went to Veronica's room carrying her dinner when Roxton, arriving with Marguerite, took the tray from his hands.

"What...?" -the journalist said without understanding.

"Sorry, Ned. But today I shall have dinner with your girl." - Roxton came out smiling before the young man could protest. Marguerite caught his arm.

"Leave him. Roxton is just pretending to be a gentleman. What are you cooking, Summerllee?"

"Ah, my dear! We have a very special dinner tonight."

"What is it?"

"Have a sit and wait for the best meal of your life"- Arthur laughed.

Marguerite snorted, turning her eyes.

"Raptor's steak again, Summerllee?"

* * *

"Knock, knock." – Roxton called in good mood entering Veronica's room. She was lying and surprised to see the hunter coming instead of Malone. 

"My God, Veronica. You look terrible."

"You're very nice, Roxton"- She answered trying to sit down with a grimace - "I feel terrible." - He ran for her.

"Let me help you"- John assisted the young woman and positioned some pillows behind her back. She smiled showing gratitude. The hunter took the platter.

"Guess the menu today."

"The same thing of yesterday and of the day before yesterday: carrot soup, yam, turnip and thistle-saint's tea. Am I right?"

"You're a genius."

"I'm not hungry, Roxton. Just thirsty."

"I know, but make an effort." - John glanced at her supplicant -"I need my partner in hunting back to work as fast as possible or I will go crazy. Malone tries, but he is very clumsy; Summerllee is very slow and Marguerite complains so much that she frightens all the animals of the neighborhood."

Veronica laughed.

"Only a little, then." - she began to eat slowly.

* * *

Malone entered the laboratory.

"Challenger. Dinner is ready."

"Just a few minutes and I'm going. Some minutes more and I'll go. I want to finish this first." - the scientist said without letting himself to get distracted by the journalist who moved towards him curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Finishing some notes about Veronica's recovery."

* * *

Veronica didn't eat more than half of the meal. Any effort that she did was painful and she hated this more than any other thing. Roxton thought about offering help so that she could finish the meal, but as he didn't want to constrain her, he got satisfied when she pushed the plate. She was a proud and free woman and to depend on people had always been very difficult for her. John became very serious.

"All of us know that something is disturbing you, so, please, talk to me... or Malone, Summerllee, even Marguerite, but talk to somebody."

"It's nothing...Really…" - the hunter leaned taking her hands into his.

"Talk to me, Veronica."

Roxton made a break. When she looked at him she felt so supported that, even hesitant in the beginning, the words began to flow from her mouth.

"You all have been so wonderful that I will never be able to thank you enough. Tommy should be my responsibility and I'm so sorry that you are having all this concern with him and mainly with me. You don't imagine how difficult it is for me to depend on you and I couldn't do anything." - she swallowed hard.

"And you don't have any idea about how taking care of you and Tommy had been changing things here. And despite all the anxiety, things are changing for better. Believe me." - After a few seconds Roxton continued - "Have you been seeing Challenger?" - She gave him a melancholic glance and answered dryly.

"No."

Malone closed Challenger's diary who looked at him.

"You are avoiding her. Why?"

"Me? What idea is that, Malone?"

"I do know that you have different opinions about some things, and went to opposite sides, discussed, hurt each other, but after everything you went through together it wouldn't be the time now to leave the pride aside and forgive?" - Roxton and Malone asked to Veronica and Challenger, at the same time, who answered with excited voices, but firmly.

"Forgive? What should I forgive?... I spoke a lot of nonsense with the only intention of hurting somebody that I deeply care. And in the moment I noticed how ruthless I was I felt so much shame of myself, and so much pain as I had never felt before."

"And I was afraid of losing her, Malone. I stayed all these days with her not only to save her life, but specially to save mine. I waited and I prayed so that she reacted and got better and it was the way things happened, fortunately. And I also thank for her not remembering a thing, not remembering that I was there with the whole weight of that shame and of the burden on me."

"On that day when I took Tommy away, I didn't look back. And I couldn't think about anything, only in moving away from you and mainly to move away from Challenger. I couldn't face him. In fact, I couldn't face any of you. And I took care of Tommy and I was more and more embarrassed. What example would I be for him? I only thought about what I had said to Challenger and how unfair I was."

"But now I know I don't need to be only George Challenger, the scientist. I am much more than this. I only wanted to have made this discovery 25 years ago, and then my Jessy would never have been alone and I would be the proud father of somebody like Veronica."

"Days ago I asked him to stay with me. I needed that comfort and he was gentle enough to do that for me. Summerllee said that Challenger stays here all night, but I could never see him... I am not entitled to ask that he forgives me, Roxton. I am not entitled to ask him anything else."

"Did you already imagine that both of you can be torturing yourselves for the same reason?" - Roxton and Malone concluded.

"Let's eat, great scientist." - Ned went upstairs towards the kitchen and he was followed by a grateful George by having talked to somebody. He couldn't only suspect that this person would be Malone.

"Roxton. Thank you for the dinner and the conversation."

The hunter got up.

"I am the one who thank you for having trusted me, Veronica."

* * *

On that afternoon Summerllee had decided to relax dedicating some time to arrange the vegetable garden. With the lately priorities the plants had been left aside. Arthur appreciated the company of the people, but being with the plants he felt like home.

Roxton was right when saying that despite everything things were changing for better. Observing Challenger and Veronica in their respective processes of cure Summerllee discovered that the change that the episode had provoked was making him stopping to torture himself for not having been together with Anna when she died.

And for some reason he had the sensation that this would still be a special day.

* * *

Roxton invited Marguerite to go out hunting with him. The Treehouse didn't need provisions, but after so much pressure only walking around the forest without concerns was a blessing.

"Can I ask you a question, Marguerite?" – Roxton said.

"Just talk. Or do you think I don't know that provocation tone?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Whom are you talking about?"

"You know."

"The little monkey?" - She didn't wait for an answer - "You're crazy, Roxton."

"You were the one who sang to him and make him stop crying."

"I wouldn't stay the rest of the day with the little monkey crying in my ears…"

"I know. He likes you." - Roxton continued to provoke her.

"He doesn't like me. He likes to annoy me: a perfect Veronica's disciple."

John laughed when concluding that the old Marguerite self was back.

"_You have been wonderful, Marguerite"_ - The words were formed in the hunter's mind, but he noticed on time that saying them would be his ruin. The heiress would never let him forget that praise.

Marguerite continued in front of Roxton without letting him notice her smile – _"I'm glad your destiny may be different from mine, Tommy."_ – she thought.

* * *

Veronica felt her blanket being pulled to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Tommy trying to climb her bed, and already getting irritated by failing. Malone appeared through the door ajar.

"I found you out!"

The boy shrieked and tried desperately to climb the bed. Ned pretended to catch him while the boy hid himself under the blanket on the floor.

Veronica saw herself enjoying observing that scene, it was impossible not to feel better. Finally she extended a hand to Tommy who used it to finally climb the bed, and so both of them got hidden under the blanket.

"Hey! This is not fair! I can't enter there, can I!?"

"NO!" - Veronica said smiling. Ned got closer and pulled the blanket a little.

"Ha! Ha!"

Tommy laughed hiding his face on Veronica's lap, who was either smiling still a little weak.

Ned faced her with a serious glance on his face and she felt goose-bumps when he got closer and touched her lips with his, kissing her with such tenderness she had never experienced before. The soft touch from both sides made them both dive into a deep lake of sensations. Malone felt the flavor and the texture of a sweet strawberry caressing his lips. Their hearts were getting warmer when the sweet and tender kiss was interrupted by a tinny had, pushing the journalist. Both smiled embarrassed and Malone ruffled Tommy's hair tenderly.

"I already understood. She's your girl, isn't she?"

Veronica smiled when Tommy hugged her avoiding looking to Ned – "Alright, you win... Can't I stay just a little with her, Tommy? I promise you I will let her at home!"

Tommy extended his arm, never letting go off Veronica and without looking to Ned – "Ah, you don't want to talk to me, do you? Are you angry with me, aren't you? Alright then... I think I will have to find another spoon..."

The boy finally looked to him and both of them smiled – "Ah, selfish boy!"

"Come on Tommy, let's play by the room, Veronica needs to rest..."

Ned took the boy who was sadly glancing at him and Veronica - "Mmmm..." – he mumbled pointing to her.

"You're very smart, aren't you, kid? You want to stay with her all day, don't you? Well, you're not the only one."

"Ned..." – she asked in a low voice - "Could you please do me a favor?"

"Today you can even ask me two favors, since I'm in a good mood..."

"Can you take me to the common room just for a while?"

"I'm sorry, but... I can't..."

"Why?"

"Because you have pneumonia and a wind flow is the last thing you need to catch..."

"But the sun is probably so beautiful… And I'm here tied to this bed, locked for so long..."

Ned thought for a while. "I don't know if it would be good for your health..."

"It would be good for me, Ned... Please..."

She asked so faithfully that she seemed adept to some minutes of sun cult.

"What do you think, little friend? Let's take her for a walk?" – Malone asked putting Tommy on the ground - "Alright... But first I will arrange things for you in the common room..."

Ned left and Tommy crawled as fast as he could behind him. Minutes later, the journalist was back. He caught Tommy and put him hugging Veronica's neck.

"I can walk, Ned." – She said.

"No way. Lord John Roxton is teaching me how to be a gentleman and we need to practice, don't we, little boy?" – he looked to Tommy - "Can you hold him?"

"It's him who holds me" – she laughed.

"So… " - Ned answered back with a smile - "Transportation for two. " – He inclined himself and took Veronica in his arms – "Ow, you are heavy!" – she leaned her head on his thorax, who enjoyed that contact. He felt he could remain with her lying on him for hours.

He took them both to the common room and accommodated Veronica in a chaise by a side of the room where there was no wind, but in a way she had a total view of the balcony and the external area of the plateau. Only then he noticed she was trembling. He ran to here bedroom and came back bringing her a blanket.

"I'm sorry" – he told embarrassed. She just smiled at him.

"Ned? Who cut Tommy's hair?"

Malone was even more embarrassed.

"Did you notice? Roxton did it."

"Roxton?"

"Alright, I confess. Roxton and I did it. His hair was growing over his eyes and then we decided to give it a cut. It is not that straight, but it is not that bad either, is it?"

Veronica started laughing – "No."

Ned took Tommy putting him on the ground. He inclined getting closer to her and talking in a low voice.

"Is it better now? I still don't think it's a good idea."

"I'm fine...really..." – she reassured, in a soft tone of voice when feeling the closeness of the journalist.

He inclined a little bit more until their lips met again tenderly. Tommy mumbled while insistently pulled Malone's trousers' hem. Ned caressed Veronica's face.

"I missed you too, Ned." – They both smiled.

"Can you stay alone for just a little while? It's time to bath this dirty boy and to feed him." – She nodded an agreement.

"Now you just rest. If you need anything, I will be around. Let's go, dirty boy." – He said, putting Tommy over his shoulders.

Veronica tried to relax and enjoy the sun rays from the morning.

She closed her eyes and touched her lips softly, still feeling there the sweetest kiss she could ever get. Certainly she would never forget that scene, even Tommy pushing Ned… She smiled. – _"Jealous boys…"_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	14. “For even as he loves the arrow that fli...

**IF EVERYTHING HAD BEEN DIFFERENT – Chapter 14**

A very special thanks to Cris (our very kind translator) and Maria Celia for her professional consultancy, besides her infinte patience and tenderness towards us. We hope we have learned everything right!

We also want to thank all the people who read our fiction and were kind enough to take their time to leave reviews.

To all people who write or read _Fics_ keeping _TLW_ **alive**.

Also in Portuguese: _"Se Tudo Fosse Diferente"_

* * *

"_For even as he loves the arrow that flies, so He loves also the bow that is stable."_

_Khalil Gibran – **"The Prophet"**_

* * *

Challenger walked slowly enjoying the silence in the Treehouse. It had been so long since the last time he had felt so relaxed. The last few weeks had been particularly difficult, but George recognized the fact that all of them, no exceptions made, had showed what they were really able of doing whenever it was necessary. He was really proud of his friends.

The scientist walked to the balcony, extended his arms to stretch his muscles and stayed there for some time just observing the plateau landscape. He had never imagined that in a so wild place he would learn more about himself than in any renowned school.

"_Back to work."_ – he thought.

He turned back, but was stopped by seeing Veronica accommodated by the chaise looking straight to him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Veronica. I'm already leaving." – ill at ease, he lowered his head and started to walk away from her.

"It's a beautiful day."

George stopped, thankful for listening her stronger and recalling all those days he had spent so afraid of loosing her.

"Yes, it is a beautiful day" – he answered.

She looked intensely to him. Challenger had never seen before a so sad glance. He felt his heart shrug when he saw her tears running freely and in silence through Veronica's face. He ran to hug her.

"Forgive me, Challenger. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Ah, my dear, you are the one who needs to forgive this stubborn old man. I can't even imagine what would have happened if I really had lost you."

Veronica smiled while he kept her closer to him and rocked her for a long time.

Silently Ned was coming with Tommy by his shoulders. He saw the girl and the scientist hugged and just signed to the boy. - "Shhhhh." – and left on the opposite direction.

"Did Malone bring you here?" – he wiped away her tears carefully.

"Please, don't blame Ned. I insisted."

"You know very well that you shouldn't be here." – Challenger checked once more and noticed that Veronica still was running a low fever, and got serious - "You're going back to your bedroom right now."

"No, I won't." – she said, smiling, and snuggling herself against his chest.

"Just a little longer then." – Challenger was absentminded caressing her hairs – "How is...Tommy?" – she was touched by listening for the first time the scientist pronouncing the child's name.

"He's wonderful. Handsome, strong, tender." – she could spend her whole life talking about the boy.

"We need to take care of his academic knowledge."

"He's too young, Challenger." – Veronica protested.

"I know. Just kidding."

* * *

Ned carried Tommy to the kitchen where Veronica was finishing packing for the picnic.

"We are ready." – he announced.

"Good morning you three." – Marguerite and Roxton were arriving.

Marguerite got closer to Veronica and pulled her to the corner of the room.

"It had been some time since I want to ask you something." – Curiously the blond faced the heiress, who continued – "Well... do you remember... something I may possibly have told you, let's say... any confidence... not that I would make confidences to you... but... just in case..."

"Of course not, Marguerite." – the heiress sighed alleviated and Veronica smiled slyly. That would be a secret only between them both.

Marguerite noticed Challenger arriving with Summerllee and so she checked on Veronica's forehead speaking aloud.

"My God, Veronica, you are running a fever."

"Marguerite" – the blond slapped softly the brunette's hand.

Challenger almost ran towards Veronica.

"Fever?... You will not leave here if you are running even a low fever."

"Look to what you've done" – Veronica complained looking angry to the heiress, who was hiding her smile behind her hand - "I'm alright, Challenger. Marguerite is kidding."

"Is that true?" – the scientist questioned frowning.

"Enjoy your walk, kids."

Veronica answered to Marguerite with a smile and followed Tommy and Malone to the elevator.

When reaching the ground she stopped. It was the first time she was leaving since she had arrived ill about a month before. Malone got worried.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ned." – she smiled.

* * *

From the balcony, Challenger observed the three of them entering the forest.

"So, George," – Summerllee got closer – "do you already know if he's human?"

"As a matter of fact, my friend, I didn't even try to know. Maybe in the future some scientist may get interested in researching about it. Personally I have more important things to do." – he paused – "Do you think she will someday tell him his origins?" – he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I'm sure she will. And I believe he will be very proud for all the changes he had caused here."

* * *

Ned organized carefully their food – it was not much food, but they had several types of it – over the tablecloth where Veronica was playing with Tommy. The morning was warm and the child was just wearing diapers. They were talking about several things, but never got deeper in any subject. Sometimes, they would exchange a tender glance and when they would try to get closer, a jealous Tommy would stay between them and they all would laugh.

A few meters away was a lagoon, crystal clear, and the exotic and colorful flowers would trim that moment even more. Veronica looked around for a while and reflected about everything around her. She breathed deeply and felt really happy and well for having her life back. She felt blessed. Nobody could be so happy in the world than her in that moment. Then she turned her attention to the boys who were with her. As if a magic light covered the three of them, she felt touched, thinking about everything she had lived and everything she still could live with them.

All of a sudden, she took off her sandals and, without thinking, ran and dived into the water. It had been several days since she was dreaming about satisfying that wish. Tommy was sat and started to clap and laugh, shrieking in delight.

Caught by surprise, Ned was worried. But when she came back to the shore, her smile was so bright that his apprehension vanished and his blame for her simply disappeared from his mind. Without leaving the water, she extended her arms to Tommy.

"Come!"

Excited, the boy crawled on all fours as fast as he managed to until reaching very close to her. She caught and kissed him repeatedly while he laughed heartily. As if they were exchanging secrets, she whispered in his ear while she took him to the center of the lagoon. Ned observed them noticing that was one of those moments exclusively for Veronica and Tommy and that he should not interfere.

He thought about how it would be if Veronica was not with them anymore. Distractedly he relaxed against the tree, opened his journals and started to write.

"_Maybe in a given point in time I could have doubted about her recovery, but I also found out things that I didn't know I had inside me: the faith that somehow supported me during all those difficult days, and the certainty that faith could move mountains and change hearts. Everything in our lives is part of my continuous learning."_

Ned still observed Veronica and Tommy for sometime. There was no doubt they were having fun, but he was not sure about what was happening. More and more concentrated, Malone continued to write, as he had not done for a long time.

All of a sudden, his thoughts were interrupted by a tiny water fountain. As if he was awakening from a dream he looked around him a little surprised until he instinctively reached to the gun by the holster around his waist. He smiled when finding out that Veronica and Tommy were still laughing and having fun. The girl caught Tommy closer to her and asked him.

"Where's Ned?" - Tommy smiled pointing to where the journalist was.

She put the boy lying with his belly flat on the water and came dragging him by his arms. She stopped and pleaded to the journalist.

"Leave those things and come to play with us!" – It sounded almost childish and Ned forced himself to refuse the invitation.

"I've not come prepared to swim today, sorry... We can setup another day!"

"We never really know about another day, Ned..." – She insisted, sounding much more mature than she usually allowed herself to sound, but always in a tender tone. - "Tommy would enjoy..."

The journalist smiled and thought about refusing once more. But seeing them both so happy, and Veronica glancing him exactly in the tender way he loved, he finally gave up knowing that it would be impossible to refuse that particular invitation.

"Ok. You two turn around." – Malone said, pretending to be serious.

Veronica turned back while Tommy continued to observe Malone over the girl's shoulder. The journalist undressed what was not necessary to wear and jumped into the water.

"Ow! It's cold!"

Veronica smiled and got closer, carrying Tommy besides her. By impulse, she inclined and kissed Malone tenderly. He was not exactly caught by surprise but, for sure, felt warmer.

"Hey..." – Ned looked to the boy who was observing them with curious eyes and a finger on his mouth. - "He didn't interrupt us this time."

Veronica gently caressed Tommy's damp hair. She looked to Ned, a little bit shamed, and asked.

"Is it better now?"

"For sure the temperature improved a lot..."

Sun rays were now over the lagoon and Ned observed Veronica walking away carrying Tommy who was moving his short legs. He almost asked where were they going, but he preferred to wait. She stopped a few meters away. Then she whispered into Tommy's ears who appeared really concentrated on her orientation.

"Ned, get ready..."

"Ow... what are you...?"

Malone grew paler when saw Veronica releasing Tommy who disappeared underwater. The journalist was petrified. He was not sure if he should go after the boy or if he should be frightened seeing the bright sight of Veronica observing that all.

Before he could decide what to do, Ned saw Tommy emerging just in front of him. Quickly he caught the panting child. But when he turned back to look for Veronica, Tommy started to struggle him wanting to go back to the water. Still a little bit frightened, Ned started to smile when seeing Veronica laughing as a child.

"Don't worry!... He learns fast..."

Malone hesitated still a little while, but did as the girl had done before, and left Tommy by the water. When the boy kept afloat to go to Veronica's side, he was coughing a little because he had swallowed some water. She just teased him, but did not console him. Ned tried to excuse himself, but she interrupted him patiently…

"Don't let him notice that you are not sure... Transmit your trust to him and he will manage to get it!"

Ned smiled. Maybe he should follow this advice not only now, but along his whole life.

_"It seems like a personal victory..."_ – the journalist thought sensing the boy as excited as never before.

Some time later, they left the water behind and sat under the inviting shadow of a tree, where Malone cushioned his back, pulling Veronica against him and making her rest with her back cushioned by his chest, and they stayed there observing Tommy that in front of them was fighting hard trying to eat an apple. Ned involved Veronica with his arms and resting his face against her he rocked her softly. For a while they seemed to live there alone, and all the worries and angers vanished. Some time later she turned to be face to face with him. She started to talk, seeming to reflect.

"You know... sometimes I think about the day when I found Tommy... I started to believe in destiny... I think... somehow he came to unite us, all of us..."

And he continued in a very low voice - "...mainly to unite us both...".

"Uhum..." – she smiled.

Tommy was growing nervous by not managing to bite the apple. Noticing that, Ned extended his hand taking the fruit from him and cutting it in two halves. Then he took a spoon, scraped half of the apple, and handed it back to the boy with the other half. Veronica observed them both and her heart was fulfilled more and more with happiness. Now she was absolutely sure that there was someone as dedicated as her to take care of Tommy.

* * *

That walking became traditional in the life of the three of them. One morning Roxton and Marguerite saw Ned, Veronica and Tommy already leaving the Treehouse.

Roxton nudged Marguerite - "What do you think?"

She turned her eyes.

"Come on, Marguerite." – the hunter insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" – she annoyed answered.

"Veronica!" – Roxton yelled. Ned and Veronica stopped while the hunter and the heiress got closer. – "You know what? I'm teaching good manners to Marguerite and I desperately need a gentleman who can help us. Could you please borrow us Tommy?"

Malone smiled to the girl noticing the real intention of their friends. She hesitated, but after some seconds nodded her yes. Ned took off the backpack where the boy was accommodated, and handed him to Roxton who took him into his strong arms. Veronica got closer to the boy kissing his cheeks.

"Take care of them sweetie, alright?" – Then Ned took her hand and they both entered the jungle.

Marguerite took Roxton's hat and gave it to Tommy who started to nibble its brim.

"Not my hat!" – John protested.

"Let the boy, Roxton. He needs to learn as soon as possible to recognize low quality things..." – she teased.

* * *

Tommy, sat by his small chair by the table, was being observed by Roxton and Marguerite. Both had their chins sustained by their hands, side by side, as if they were dreaming awake looking to the boy. Until the point when Marguerite got awoken.

"And now?"

John faced the heiress seeming confuse. - "And now what?"

"Well, what are we gonna do with him?" – She drove her glance to the boy who was attentively observing them. – "Of course, if you asked to be the brat's baby-sitter you should have something in mind, or nothing, isn't it?"

Roxton smiled noticing that the word "brat" had come more softly this time. Gradually she was changing "little monkey" by the new expression "brat" in the last days, and even this was becoming a tender nickname. But he decided not to mention it or he knew her walls would be built up again.

"Well, you can consider it a good idea..." – he smiled discretely waiting for a reaction from her face still a little confuse.

"Good?" – She answered with a question, expressing a great surprise in her beautiful eyes. Her silence asked for a further explanation from John.

"Well..." – He got closer to Marguerite - "Challenger and Summerllee are downstairs… Ned and Veronica are out… I think we're alone..."

"Alone?" – She asked in a queer tone.

John nodded his head.

"You mean, we two alone, with the brat!"

"Come on, Marguerite! So, what do you think of it?"

Marguerite was not surprised to find out the real intentions of the hunter. - "Alright, let's start teaching good manners to the boy!" – she mislead him holding her smile while noticing the disappointing showing up on Roxton's face.

"Ah, but..."

"What's wrong? Wasn't it why we asked Ned and Veronica to borrow him to us? So, why delay it?"

Roxton was growing irritated. Marguerite was managing to get what she wanted.

"Right..." – he answered seeming convinced after some thinking. – "But before we start he needs to hand me back my hat."

"But why? If this is the first step in our lessons: to recognize low quality things, I've already told you!" – she was trying to disguise her teasing tone of voice.

"Marguerite, I am not kidding. I want my hat back!"

"Talk to him. I'm not the one nibbling your beautiful hat."

John stood up and got closer to the boy, who was looking to him with curious eyes, already holding the hat firmly. Roxton advanced extending his arm to take the hat, but stopped swallowing hard, turning back to Marguerite - "But, if he starts...to cry?"

"You will need to risk it, Lord Roxton! I can assure you there is no T-Rex that can oblige me to enter that elevator and play of getting sick again." – she answered in a logical way.

"Well, so we are two who don't wish that." – he got worried recalling those apparently infinite hours.

"Unless..." – a cunning brightness took over Marguerite's eyes.

"What? What are you gonna do?" – he asked, already afraid, seeing the woman going towards Tommy. She skillfully took him from the little chair and caught him.

"Unless you really need to run and even though do not manage to get your hat!" – and having said that Marguerite left running through the house with Tommy laughing heartily in her arms, followed by a shameful Lord who was getting more and more afraid about what could result from the union of Marguerite and Tommy in that morning.

"Come back here, damn it! Marguerite! Tommy! You will see when I catch you both...!!!"

* * *

Malone was finishing the arrangements of all their things.

"Will he be fine?" – Veronica was worried.

"He's certainly great" – the journalist sat besides her passing his arm around her shoulders. – "If you need to get worried you should worry about Roxton and Marguerite. Tommy is much smarter than them both. By the way he is much smarter than we all." – Malone teased.

He pulled her to closer to him and she did not resist. Very carefully Ned made her lay down by the picnic tablecloth. He started to caress her face with his fingertips. She closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her face, chin, the corners of her mouth, and then slowly and tenderly he finally kissed her lips. When she opened her eyes again, she saw herself lost in his blue eyes. They kissed each other with all their passion. Malone nibbled her ear softly and started kissing her neck insistently. She sighed pulling him to closer to her. Ned knew that if he continued he could not refrain himself any longer from that moment on. He stopped looking very seriously into her eyes and caressed her face with all his tenderness.

Then, the love that both saw in each other's eyes made any doubts they still could have vanish in that moment.

* * *

"_We got reunited some months ago, and after that reunion we took an important decision: determine the birth date of the youngest inhabitant of the Treehouse. And today it has been eight months since we found out Tommy by the jungle. So, by my calculations (not very precise, I admit) he could be turning one year old today. And this is the date that we are celebrating with great happiness and a special dinner._

_Roxton and Malone have made a rocking wooden horse. Summerlee named his newest and rarest specimen the name of Trebax Robustus Tommiensis – that means smart and strong - to reverence the little boy. Marguerite sewed a wonderful new cloth for him that made him look like an elegant young guy. Veronica prepared a delicious sweet cake that everybody is eager to taste. And I, although have made for him a beautiful rubber ball with the jungle rubber plants in my lab, still think I was the one to receive the greatest of the gifts._

_And before I forget to mention: with everybody's collaboration Tommy now has his own bedroom."_

Challenger still thought why he had written that in his scientific experiences journals, but smiled concluding that fact had enormous importance for them all and deserved to be written together with all the other notes he loved. He wore his jacket and went to meet his friends and Tommy dressing elegantly by the dinner room.

Sat by her chair, Marguerite was facing Tommy firmly, who, sat by his chair, was frowning trying to answer the angry look from the heiress.

Summerllee thought it was funny to observe them both in that strange game. The heiress was stubborn, but for some reason Arthur would bet Tommy would won in that curious fight.

Roxton was finishing arranging the food by the table.

But one person was missing in the group.

"Where's Veronica?"

"By the balcony." – Ned said, a little clumsily trying to open up a wine bottle that was waiting for a very special occasion to be tasted. – "Could you please call her, Challenger?"

The scientist turned back going towards the balcony, where he found the girl using the blue dress that had belonged to her mother.

"You look gorgeous, dear."

She got closer arranging his tie.

"And you look very elegant."

"Dinner is ready."

"I'm going, Challenger." – she kissed his face. George smiled, leaving her alone.

Still by the balcony Veronica looked to the table where all the others were reunited. Finally she opened up her diary that she had kept against her chest and wrote:

"_Dear parents,_

_For eleven years the house you've built up so lovely and where I was born was silent and sad. All of a sudden, I acquired new friends and life came back to this place: the noise, the lights, the confusions, movement._

_And when I find you - and I WILL find you - I will introduce you to them:_

_Mom, dad, these are my friends:_

_Arthur Summerllee, the kindest and gentlest person someone could ever find;_

_Marguerite Krux, owner of a huge heart and a real lady;_

_Lord John Roxton, my dear, sweet and loyal friend. I could follow him fearlessly to any raptor's nest;_

_George Challenger, a brilliant scientist and a wonderful human being;_

_Edward Malone, my friend, my soul mate, my love;_

_Tommy Layton, my son."  
_

**THE END…For Now.**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**

_This fic is continued in IEHBD - The Duel (To be published in English soon)_

**_For you all, our sincere THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!_**

**_Lady F., Lady K, TowandaBR_**


End file.
